


We're here in Secret (AU)

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Demisexual Bucky, Demisexual Steve, First Kiss, Fluff, Horses, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Punk Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Skinny Steve, homophobic parents, little shit steve, mentally abusive parents, stables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's parents own a couple of horses and chickens. Bucky used to feed and clean them but now he has a job out of town and they need a new person to do that. They offer a bedroom in their house and the possibility to eat with them. Skinny Steve gets the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The man for the job

**_We're here in secret  
_ **

The Barnes family needed an assistant in their stables. Usually their son James, or as he preferred, Bucky, would work at the stables, but recently he got a job. They had put an advertisement in the local newspaper of Brooklyn and loads of people had contacted them with interest in the job. You see, the Barnes family were very wealthy and everyone wanted to be associated with them to seem richer than they were. 

They offered a room in their house and they would eat with the rest of the family. About a week long they had people over to see who would fit into the family best.

Today was a Wednesday and they had their last person come over. The bell rang and Bucky went to open the door.  “Hello, I’m Steven Rogers. I am interested in the job.” He said a little shyly. Bucky had to hold back a giggle of the incredible cuteness of the guy in front of him. With a soft smile he opened the door a little further. 

 

The guy was dressed in a grey suit and he had sunglasses on. He took them off when Bucky invited him in. They walked over to the living room and he made him sit down. “Would you like anything to drink?” Bucky asked politely. Steve smiled up at him. “That would be nice, thanks. Uhm… I mean, thank you.” Bucky giggled at him. He was nervous, he could see. Yet out of all the people that had been in their house, Bucky already definitely liked this one most. 

“What would you like, sir?” He asked, slightly rolling his eyes at his own politeness. “Uhm…” Bucky chuckled at him. “Why don’t you walk with me, I’ll show you what we have.” He offered. “James, that’s not how we planned on doing this.” His mother told him. Bucky sighed a little. “He doesn’t know what he wants to drink, and I don’t know what we have, so I’ll just show him and we’ll be right back.” He said walking over to the kitchen. 

He turned around and smiled at Steve. “Come on, don’t be shy.” Steve laughed a little awkwardly. “Sorry I’m just really nervous…” He admitted quickly making his way over to Bucky. “I figured.” Bucky said giggling. 

He opened the refrigerator and let Steve look in it. “What would you like?” “Coke would be nice.” Bucky grabbed a glass and filled it with coke. “There you go.” He said handing it to Steve. He smiled happily. “Thanks.” He stood against the sink and drank some of it, closing his eyes. Bucky smiled softly while looking at him. There was something about this guy that made Bucky smile and giggle like no other ever had before...

They walked back to the living room and sat down again. “So, what’s your full name, young man?” Bucky’s mother started right away. Steve put away his glass of coke and fiddled with his hands nervously. “Steven Grant Rogers, ma’am.” “And your age is?” “I’m 24, ma’am.” 

Bucky’s farther wrote something down, which Steve noticed. He wondered what it was and prayed to no one in particular it wasn’t something negative. Bucky felt sorry for him; he was so nervous and his parents were only making it worse. 

Steve also saw Bucky looking up at him, and he looked back at him. Bucky smiled sweetly, before looking down and finishing his text. Bucky’s mother sighed. “James, put away that phone, we’re busy with someone.” She said irritated. Bucky and Rebecca, Bucky’s sister, both started to laugh loudly. 

“Mother, that doesn’t sound so good.” Rebecca told their mother. Bucky put up a low, dark voice and looked at Steve. “Welcome to house Barnes. This is the place where we will be busy with you…” He said wiggling his eyebrow while saying it. He bit his lip, while smirking at the boy. Steve giggled, loosening up a bit. He sounded particularly adorable, Bucky noticed.

Rebecca laughed loudly and let her head fall on Bucky’s shoulder. “Good one, bro. Good one.” She said while she kept laughing. Bucky looked at his sister and chuckled. He looked back at Steve and rolled his eyes. He circled his finger next to his head, showing him she wasn’t fully ‘normal’. Steve giggled at Bucky’s expression, making Bucky giggle back.

James’ farther coughed a little. “This is the last time you two act this way or you can both leave and stay in your rooms.” Rebecca and Bucky both sighed and rolled their eyes, sitting up straight again.

They could’ve just acted weird again to be sent away, so they could just go about their day the way they actually wanted to, but Bucky was intrigued by the boy in front of him. He just had to stay. 

They went through everything they had to know and decided rather quickly this was the one. Bucky had slightly helped choosing Steve, because they nearly went for someone else, that he didn’t really like. Bucky liked Steve a lot. There was something about him… Bucky thought he was… nice. This was an understatement. 

 

Everybody who had been interested in the job today was sat in the living room. One by one, people were called out of there and over to the dining room. “Steven.” Bucky called into the room. The rest of the guys laughed at him. “Haha, you’re not the one! Pussy!” Someone yelled at him. Steve hung his head down and slowly walked over to the hallway. 

Bucky walked into the room. “You.” Bucky said to the guy who had said that to Steve. “Leave.” The guy protested. “LEAVE.” Bucky said loudly and firmly. “Anybody else willing to be an ass to someone else?” He asked looking around the room. Nobody replied, making Bucky huff. “I thought so.” He turned around and closed the door behind himself. 

Steve was looking at him bewildered. “Thank you.” He whispered, obviously really meaning it. Bucky patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, dude. He wasn’t the one anyway.” Steve hung his head down again, when he realised he wasn’t going to be the one either. Bucky just giggled at him. He led him to the dining room and made him sit. He sat down next to him. 

“Steven.” Bucky’s farther started. “Congratulations, you’re hired.” Steve looked up surprised. “Really?!” Bucky’s farther nodded and extended his hand. Steve took it and shook it happily. “Thank you so much!” He exclaimed. Bucky giggled at his surprised happiness. Steve looked at Bucky when he heard him and without thinking he hugged him. “Thank you so, so, so much!” Bucky chuckled at him and hugged him back for a moment. Until Steve realised what he was doing and quickly got back up. He coughed a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry.” He quickly said. Rebecca nudged him, pouting a little. “I want a hug too.” She said softly, blinking sweetly a few times. “You’re going to be my step-bro! Sort of…” Steve giggled at her and hugged her too.

“Do you want any of us to come help you get your stuff?” Bucky asked him. Steve shook his head furiously. “No. No, it’s okay. I can do it.” He quickly said. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. Steve sighed a little. “It’s not that much anyway.” 

Bucky’s mother spoke up, “When can you start?” “Whenever you need me, ma’am.” “Tomorrow?” “Yes. Tomorrow would be fine.” Steve answered, making Bucky’s mother smile. “You could stay the night here if you want to?” 

Steve smiled happily. “That would be great, ma’am.” “You sure you don’t want me to help you get your stuff?” Bucky asked again. Steve’s smile dropped a little. “No, it’s okay. I can do it.” Bucky shrugged. “Okay. Just call me if you need help anyway.” He offered. Steve smiled again and nodded. “Thank you.” 

Steve got his phone out of his pocket, and looked at Bucky. “I do sort of uhm… need your number to be able to…” He whispered. Bucky chuckled. “You’re smart! I didn’t even think of that!” He lied. He just wanted an excuse to give his number to this cute boy as soon as possible. Bucky gave Steve his number, and Steve gave his to Bucky, in case they had forgotten to tell him something.

Steve went on his way to get his stuff and a little more than an hour later, there he was again. Bucky showed him his room and Steve happily placed his stuff in his closet. “Finally, I actually have a closet.” He whispered to himself. 

Bucky’s mother knocked on the door. “Steven? Do you have any laundry?” She asked slowly opening the door. Steve blushed a little. “Uhm… Maybe I should do that myself, ma’am. The washing machine at the other place broke, so it’s a lot…” The woman smiled at him. “Oh that’s okay young man, just put it all in here and I’ll do it for you.” Steve smiled and thanked the woman for being so kind. Bucky’s mother smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “You’re a good man.” She told him.

That night they went out for dinner to celebrate Steve’s new job. They went to a very fancy restaurant, which didn’t really work out well. Bucky and Rebecca kept playing around and joking about things, which really made Steve laugh, but their parents weren’t so happy with them. At the end of the day they made an arrangement about who would do what and at what time they would get up. They all said good night and went to their rooms. Steve smiled as he looked around. It was bigger than the last place he slept. But that was just a hostel, so that was kind of obvious. With a smile he went to bed. “I’m going to like it here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the arranged time, Steve stood up and got into his clothing. He went downstairs and was met by a nice breakfast. “Good morning, Steven.” Bucky’s mother said when she passed him. “Good morning, ma’am.” Steve slowly walked after her to the dining room and took a seat. Bucky sat down across from him and smiled at him. “How was your first night in house…” He lowered his voice. “…Barnes?” 

“Dun dun dun dun!” Rebecca whispered in Steve’s ear when she walked passed him. Steve was a little shocked making the siblings laugh. “I slept well, thank you.” He said when he had recovered from his shock. Rebecca sat down next to him. “That’s great.” She told him. Steve smiled at her. Their farther walked in and sat down next to Bucky and Steve at the head of the table. 

“Good morning.” He said. Three ‘good mornings’ were heard at the same time, making the adolescents giggle. Finally their mother walked in and placed a bowl of fresh bread on the table. “Enjoy your meal.” She said before grabbing some bread. 

“Steven, would you like some tea? Or coffee? Or something else?” Bucky asked the guy across the table. Bucky’s mother smiled at him for being so polite. “Coffee would be nice, thank you.” Bucky got him, Rebecca and himself a cup of coffee, making his sister and Steve smile. “Thank you.” Steve said again. Bucky smiled at him. 

“You don’t have to say thank you every time I offer or give you something.” Steve just smiled back, holding in another ‘thanks’. Bucky giggled at him. “You’re holding it in, aren’t you?” Steve looked down, blushing a little. “Maybe.” Bucky chuckled and kicked him underneath the table, before caressing his leg a little, letting him know it’s all okay. It was surprisingly nice to feel Steve realised.

“Steven, could you go check on the horses?” Bucky’s mother asked when they had finished breakfast. “Of course ma’am. But I have to go to the restroom first, if that’s okay.” “Of course young man, go ahead.” Bucky rolled his eyes at their polite behaviour. He stood up and went to his bedroom to get dressed. 

“James, how many times have I told you, we wait before we walk away.” “I know, and I did.” Bucky grumbled a little. He went upstairs and into his room. 

When he looked out of his window and saw the boy walking towards the stables. Steve looked up and locked eyes with the slightly younger boy. Bucky smiled at him. _He looked beautiful_ , with the wind moving his short, messy hair. Steve bowed his head as a polite gesture, but Bucky waved it away. Steve saw it the wrong way though, he turned around to walk away. 

Bucky quickly opened his window. “Wait!” Steve turned around slowly and walked a little closer to the window, so Bucky didn’t have to shout out loud. “You don’t have to bow for me or anything, dude. Just waving or saying hi is good.” He said with a smile. Steve blushed and looked down. “Okay, sir.” “Hey Steve, Bucky’s the name.” He told the older boy. He didn’t really know what to do and how to handle things yet. 

Steve looked down at someone in the room beneath and blushed, turning around. The window opened and Bucky’s dad came in view. He looked up and saw his son. “James, go help him out, will you?” Bucky nodded and smiled at Steve. “I’m on my way!” He said, quickly closing the door and running downstairs. “No running in the house, James!” Bucky sighed. “I know mother.” He walked towards the door, still quite quickly and started running again as soon as he was outside. 

He ran around the corner and before he realised he collided headfirst with Steve and was on his way to the ground, on top of Steve. Steve laughed awkwardly as they looked at each other. Bucky quickly got up. “Oops, sorry.” “That’s okay, sir.” Steve answered. Bucky extended his hand which Steve took gratefully. “Thank you, sir.” Bucky pulled Steve in a little too close and looked him in his eyes. “Bucky. Is the name.” Steve was trying hard not to get lost in his eyes, but was failing miserably. 

Bucky turned away and ran towards the stables, pulling Steve with him. When they were inside, Bucky finally let go of his hand, blushing a little. “So…” Bucky started, looking around. 

Steve coughed. Bucky looked at him, about to ask if he was okay, until he noticed Steve was laughing about something. “Nice uh… pyjamas.” Bucky looked down and realised he hadn’t changed yet. “Shit.” He mumbled, but shrugged. “Whatevs.” He was wearing his sweatpants and… well, that was it. 

“So, this is the main stable. We keep the horses here.” He said gesturing with his hands.“This is Andy. He’s my faggot.” He said bouncing over to one of the horses. Steve looked down at his shoes when he heard the word _faggot_ , thinking Bucky was homophobic. Bucky bounced over to the next one. “This is Sparkle.” He said kissing the horse his nose.“He sparkles when he’s in the sun, so yeah…” He laughed a little. “He’s mine.” He said before quickly bouncing over to the next one. 

Steve followed him while chuckling. “What?” Bucky asked, turning around to face the younger man. Steve looked at him and opened his mouth to answer him, but Bucky hit him playfully. “No, don’t say that it’s gay! He just does, okay?” Steve started laughing loudly. “I was going to say, damn you’re hyper, but now you mention it… it actually is pretty gay!” Bucky hit him again, this time a little less playful. 

Steve looked at him fake hurt. Bucky thought he had really hurt him though, and got a little closer, caressing the place he had just hit. “Sorry man, I didn’t me-” “That’s all you got?” Steve asked cocking an eyebrow. “Really?” Bucky looked down and saw his bright smirk. He slapped him with his flat hand and ran away right after it. 

“Oh now you’re gonna get it!” Steve yelled, going after him. The two guys ran around the stables, disturbing the animals. Bucky suddenly stopped as he couldn’t go any further, unless he wanted to go right through a big pile of horse shit. Steve didn’t stop fast enough and bumped into him. Bucky fell forward, but right before he could land face first in the horse crap, Steve had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back up. He chuckled softly. “That was close!” He giggled, desperately trying to forget he just pulled him in by his waist. Especially trying really hard not to think about how nice it felt to have his arms wrapped around his waist. 

_It’s day one damn it Rogers. Day ONE! Don’t get a fucking crush on your first day of work!_ He thought to himself.

Bucky turned around in his arms and was ready to hit him, but Steve sort of let him go, making him realise it was either revenge now and falling in horse shit, or waiting and having revenge later on. Bucky dropped his hand, but kept smirking. 

“What’s with the smirk, sir?” Steve asked looking at his mouth. Another idea popped up in Bucky’s mind, when Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. “You thought that was gay? Well what about this?” Bucky said, very loosely and quickly kissing him and running away, laughing maniacally. 

Steve was a little shocked, but that was exactly what Bucky had aimed for, which made him laugh even louder. When Steve had recovered from his shock he turned around and raced after Bucky. But Bucky had gone into the house. 

Steve knew you weren’t allowed to run in the house, so he slowly walked in. He looked around, looking for Bucky. When he walked around the corner he bumped into someone. Bucky’s father looked at him questioning. “O, I’m so sorry, sir.” Steve quickly apologised. 

“What are you doing here?” The man asked him. “I’m looking for Buck-… James.” Steve said hesitating. “He didn’t tell me where I can find the food…” He quickly added. The man walked into the hallway and yelled “James!” Bucky appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at his dad in annoyance. Bucky smirked when he looked at Steve. “You didn’t tell him where we keep the food. Try and explain everything to him the right way this time.” His father said sighing. Bucky rolled his eyes at his father while he walked down. This time, he was dressed.

Together they walked out of the house, but as soon as they were outside, Bucky started running again. Steve ran after him, but couldn’t for too long. His lungs weren’t all that good, having asthma and all. 

He walked over to Bucky and when he had reached the stables he slouched against the wall. “Wow you’re fast!” Bucky said chuckling. “Shut up!” Steve groaned, trying to stop his asthma attack, while getting up again. “No. Roadrunner.” “Oh, shut the fuck up!” Steve said getting closer to him.

“Make me.” Bucky teased. Steve smirked and got closer to his face. “Oh you wouldn’t.” Bucky said when he realised what Steve was about to do. “No?” He asked cocking an eyebrow. He came even closer and teasingly pursed his lips. He was about to lean forward and show him that he in fact would do that, until Rebecca ran in. 

Steve flew away from Bucky and stood back against the wall. Bucky chuckled. Rebecca walked over to her horse and got him out. “Hello sweetie.” She said to it. “That’s Shadows. He’s hers.” Bucky told Steve. Rebecca turned around and motioned for Steve to follow. 

“Come, I’ll show you how to brush them and wash their manes.” She said smiling sweetly. They both walked over to her. “Shall I come with you?” Bucky asked Steve. Rebecca pulled Bucky down a little and whispered, “He’s mine.” in his ear. “Oh no, he isn’t.” Bucky whispered back. “He’s too hot for you.” “And too straight for you.” They told each other. Bucky sighed and looked down. Rebecca was probably right. Plus they didn’t even know each other for a day yet! So why be sad? He didn’t even know him at all! He was just a _very_ beautiful guy. “I’ll leave you to it.” Bucky said and walked away, wondering why he felt so sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! More soon! Xx I hope y'all have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Bucky had to keep an eye on him, to make sure Steve did everything the way Bucky’s parents wanted him to. He went up to his secret place and stared down at the boy. He examined every single thing Steve did and every single movement. He listened to how he was singing to himself and noticed how he would look around every now and then to make sure no one could hear him, making Bucky chuckle. 

 

Gladly Steve couldn’t hear him do so. Bucky watched how Steve walked over to Sparkle and how he kissed him like Bucky had yesterday. Sparkle made a noise of acceptance and Bucky smiled. “You’re a good boy.” Steve told Sparkle. “You’re a boy right..?” He asked, while looking down. “Yup, you’re a boy.” He chuckled to himself. “Damn if I had manhood that big…” Steve muttered. “The things I would do…!” He added. Naughty thoughts popped up in Bucky’s mind, but he pushed them out. Or at least, he tried to.

Steve had worked well, but now he needed help. He cleaned his hands and turned towards the huge door. “I hope it’s alright if I ask Bucky to help me…” He asked himself out loud. Bucky stood up and sprinted downstairs and over to the house. He jumped down on the couch, like nothing had happened and turned on the TV. 

At that moment Steve opened the front door. Bucky heard him come closer, but Steve didn’t say anything, so he wasn’t fully sure. Footsteps came closer and closer and Bucky could hear Steve’s breathing, but he did nothing. 

“Uhh sir?” Steve asked. Bucky turned around on the couch, while saying, “Bucky. Call me Bu-” He got cut off by his own surprise that the young man was standing practically against him, and he was now facing his crotch. Bucky awkwardly laughed and sat back a little, looking up to make eye contact. “Could you maybe help me get the horses out? I don’t know if I can do it myself and I need to clean everything up and I don’t know where to put them, ‘cause they probably want to walk around in the grass, but I’m not sure if they’re supposed to and I-” Bucky stood up and stared at him while giggling, cutting Steve off. He looked at his shoes, blushing madly. “I’ll help you.” Bucky said with a smile. He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him with him.

At the main stable Bucky let go of Steve’s arm and grabbed some keys out of his pocket. He opened up the big door on the other side of the stable and closed the one in the front. “This is really easy. You just open the back door and close the front one, and then you open up their cages.” Bucky started. He took Steve’s hand and pulled him with him towards the closed door. “Look, there are 4 switches, you just push them up at the same time and then all the doors open. You don’t have to switch them at the same time, but that’s more fun.” Bucky chimed. Steve chuckled at Bucky’s adorableness. Bucky turned him around and held him in place. “Look.” He said when he flipped up all the switches at the same time. The cages opened and the horses ran out, neighing happily. Steve awed at the cuteness of the horses and awed even harder when Bucky skipped after them. “Aren’t they cute?” He asked as he turned around, still skipping. “Yes.” Steve chuckled. “You are.” He whispered after it. Gladly for Steve, Bucky didn’t hear him say so.

Steve went to clean the stables and Bucky helped him out. They chatted a little and teased each other a little, though they didn’t know much about each other yet so that wasn’t always possible. The only thing Bucky could joke about was that Steve was an idiot for wanting to do this job while he had asthma. 

Working with horses and hay weren’t exactly a good idea if those exact things give you asthma attacks. Steve had shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of “it was the only job that allowed me to live in a house” To which Bucky wanted to ask what the hell that meant, but didn’t because he realised it was a sensitive subject.

“Hey tomorrow’s Saturday, are you going to do anything?” Bucky asked casually. “Uhh… I don’t really have any… any plans.” He decided to say. He was going to say, not any friends, but he didn’t want Bucky to think he was some loner. 

“We could go downtown?” Bucky suggested. “I mean I still need to get some stuff, and I think we’re gonna have to get you some rubber boots.” Bucky chuckled when he looked at Steve’s vans; they were soaked with mud and other grosser stuff. “Yeah sure.” Steve said smiling.

“And I could show you around, if you want me to? For if you like, wanna go out, meet some ladies.” Bucky swayed a little when he said the word  _ladies_ , but Steve looked down a little. “Yeah sounds great! Not the last part though.” “What? Oh! You have a girlfriend?!” Steve started laughing. “No.” 

“So… You’re not interested?” “In girls? No.” Steve said without thinking, sounding grossed out. He clapped a hand over his mouth and looked down. Bucky walked over to him, to tell him it was okay, but he stopped when he heard Steve whisper, “Don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me. This is the first place I like, and I need money.  _I need a home_.” 

Bucky felt sorry for Steve; he would never hate him because of that! He wanted to hold his face and kiss him and tell him this could be his home, but he knew he couldn’t. So instead he just went over to him and hugged him. “I don’t hate you, man.” He told him, rubbing his back. 

He backed off a little when he realised something. “Don’t tell my parents though... They’re uhh… not very nice…” Bucky could see the hurt in his eyes, and felt even more sorry for him. “I’m sorry man, they’re just not so used to that kind of stuff.” Steve shrugged. “It’s okay…” “But you could still go out to find someone! Find your perfect guy and stuff?” “And stuff?” Steve asked chuckling. “What stuff?” “Well uhh… stuff…” Bucky answered awkwardly. 

Steve laughed even harder when he saw Bucky was blushing. “You mean, and have hot gay sex?” Bucky looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Hot, sexy, sweaty, butt sex.” Steve whispered, wiggling an eyebrow. Bucky blushed even more, shocked of what he just heard this new, and very cute, guy say. 

The way Steve said it made him want to just grab him and do him hard, right there and then, and that was a strange thing for Bucky Barnes. He had never actually felt that way towards a guy that easily. “Maybe…” He said back as loosely as he could, making Steve laugh again. He softly slapped his face and hugged him again. "Just kidding." He said giggling. Bucky hugged him back and smiled.  _Steve is sweet._ He thought. They let go of each other and quickly finished cleaning the stables.

A little later they got called back for dinner. They went to their rooms, which were next to each other, and got into some clean clothes. During dinner neither one of them said much. They’d stare at each other, but quickly look away when their eyes locked. Rebecca was obvious of their little game and giggled. 

“So Steve, do you like it here?” She asked him casually. Steve nodded. “Yes, I like it very much.” Steve answered with a smile. Her mother looked at her a little angry. “His name is Steven, Rebecca. You know that.” “It’s okay ma’am. My parents used to call me Steve all the time.” Steve said with a sad smile. Bucky could see the hurt in his eyes. Their mother looked at him in disbelieve, but noticed the pain in his eyes as well, and decided to let it go.

After dinner they all watched some TV and went to bed quite early for a Friday night, but Steve didn’t mind because he had worked hard and he was really tired. So that night he lay in bed and thought about the day. He thought about Bucky and how sweet he really was and how they teased each other. He liked it. With a satisfied smile on his face Steve fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :) Have a nice day! <3 (more soon)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Steve got up at around 11. He walked downstairs in his pyjamas and yawned. He looked around, not sure of what to do. Was he allowed to just grab something to eat? Bucky walked around the corner and bumped into him. “Oh I’m sorry.” He quickly said. He looked up and saw it was Steve. He smiled. “Hey, you’re up.” He ruffled his hair a little. “Sleepyhead.” He said giggling. Steve just stared at him. He shook his head and cleared his mind. 

“Can I… What can I eat?” He asked sheepishly. Bucky chuckled. “What d’you want to eat?” He asked while walking over to the kitchen. Steve slowly followed. “I don’t know…” “I could make you some pancakes?” Bucky suggested. “Oh no, you don’t have to put too much effort into it.” Bucky turned around with the pancake mix in his hand, ready to be baked. “It’s not that much effort” He told him smiling. Steve shrugged. 

“If you want to…” “Sure I do.” Bucky answered and turned around to bake them. When he was done Bucky pushed Steve onto a chair at the table and gave it to him. Steve was surprised by how good they tasted, and thanked Bucky for making them. Bucky just smiled at him and continued to watch him eat. 

 

When Steve had finished eating he went up to take a shower. Once in the bathroom he undressed himself and wanted to get in the shower, until he saw he didn’t know how it worked. “Shit.” He muttered to himself. He went to get a towel, but saw there was none. “Oh fuck…” He opened the door slowly and poked his head around the door. 

 

“Bucky?” He asked hesitatingly. Bucky came into view. “There’s a little problem…” He started. Bucky walked over to him and wanted to walk in, to help him, but Steve pushed the door against him. “I have no towel.” He quickly said. Bucky chuckled at Steve’s ashamed expression. “I’ll get one for you.” He walked away and soon came back with a big, fluffy towel. Steve took it and wrapped it around himself. Bucky was about to walk away, but Steve stopped him. “Oh Bucky! I don’t really know how the shower works.” He admitted sheepishly. Bucky started laughing. “That’s so cute.” He whispered to himself. 

 

He walked in and showed Steve how it worked. Steve hit himself in the face. “That’s so obvious!” “Once you know it, yeah!” Bucky chuckled. He left the bathroom, ‘accidentally’ moving his hand over Steve’s naked torso. Steve shuddered from his touch, getting tiny goosebumps. 

 

Once Steve was done showering and he was fully dressed again, they went down town. “So…This is down town Brooklyn.” Bucky said, gesturing with his hands. “On your right, you have a cinema. We don’t really go there, cause mom and dad don’t want us to… …but sometimes we do anyway.” Bucky said laughing a little. They walked through town a little and Bucky explained what was what and what you could get or do there. 

 

“On your left, there is a place you’ll like very much.” Bucky said giggling to himself. “What? Why? What is it?” Steve asked suspicious. “I think the name says it all.” Bucky told him with a wink. He pulled him with him to the other side of the road. When they stood in front of it they looked up. The big colourful signs read ‘THE RAINBOW’ in flashy rainbow letters. 

 

Steve gave him a ‘really?!’ look, making Bucky smirk and run away. Steve ran after him and tried to catch him. When he finally did they fell on the ground. Steve had his arms wrapped around his waist and was squeezing him tightly. “You asshole!” 

 

“Ooh does that mean you like me?” Bucky asked triumphantly, while turning around in his arms. Steve grumbled. “Argh! You damn cocksucker!” “And you would want me to suck you, am I wrong?” “No! Stop it, you fuckface!” “So I am not wrong? You do want me to suck you? Well why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” He said turning them around and moving down on him, while caressing his chest. He lowered his face end kissed his stomach. “Oh come on!” Steve yelled, trying hard not to enjoy what Bucky was doing. Bucky looked up laughing, giving Steve the opportunity to turn them around again. 

 

Now he was on top of Bucky and he pinned him down. “Apologise.” He growled playfully. Bucky smirked. “No.” Steve harshly sat down on his stomach. “Apologise.” He growled again. “Nope!” Bucky kept smirking at him. Secretly he loved this little game, them being on top of each other, teasing the other. 

 

Steve lowered himself a little, but to be able to keep his head as high as Bucky’s, he had to move down a little, making their crotches feel some friction. Both men froze for a moment, but tried to shrug it off. “Say you’re sorry.” He demanded, ignoring the feeling he got in his pants. Bucky cocked an eyebrow at him. “Only if you come to Strano with me some time.”Steve lowered himself even more and was now hanging right above Bucky’s lips. “Apologise.” He demanded again. “For what? Reminding you of the truth?” Steve sighed and got up. “Fine…” He growled. He walked away. 

 

Bucky quickly got up and ran after him. “Come on! I’m sorry man, I was joking!” Steve turned around with a huge smirk on his face. “Good.” He answered before turning around and walking away again. Bucky laughed and went after him. “You’re such a Punk.” 

“Jerk.” Steve scoffed in response. “Says the one who knows the gay bar in town.” “You still have to come with me to Strano some time.” Bucky answered, ignoring Steve’s comment. “What even is that?” “Oh just a place I like to go from time to time.” Steve shrugged. “If you say so.” The boys went back home and both went to their rooms to do their own stuff. Which mostly meant they were thinking about what had happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what y'all think :) More soon <3


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Bucky and Rebecca went to visit their grandma in hospital.They took Steve with them, because he didn’t have anything to do anyway. 

 

“Hey grams.” Bucky said softly as he sat down next to her bed.“Hello honey.” She croaked. “Who’s that?” She noticed. “Is that a boyfriend?” She asked smiling at Steve. Bucky laughed awkwardly, making Rebecca laugh out loud. “No grams, he’s our new worker. He works at the stables.” “Oh how nice. What’s your name young man?” “Steve, ma’am, Steven Rogers.” Steve answered politely. 

 

“Do they treat you well?” She asked rather sternly. “Yes ma’am. They treat me great.” “You sure? Bucky can be a huge pain in the ass!” She giggled, coughing a little right after. Bucky lay down next to her. “Thanks grams!” He chuckled. Steve chuckled too, “I’ve noticed.” Bucky shot up. “What?! I’m not that bad!” “Never said you were.” Steve said smirking and winking at him. 

 

Bucky lay back down, blushing a little and quickly hiding his face in his grandmother’s neck. “You sure he’s not your boyfriend?” His grandmother whispered in his ear. Bucky turned towards her more, and blushed a brighter shade. “Yeah I am.” He said sighing a little. His grandmother kissed him. “It’ll be okay my love.” She assured him softly. Bucky smiled. “I love you grams.” “I love you too, Bucky.” Steve awed a little. They looked so sweet. Steve knew she must not have long anymore; her skin was getting very white and she was having trouble breathing. Apparently her heart was failing too. 

 

Rebecca climbed onto the bed as well and wrapped an arm around her grandmother. She turned around and smiled at her granddaughter. “I love you too, Bex.” She told her, kissing her as well. “I love you too, grandma.” 

 

Steve just stood there, but he didn’t mind. He understood the situation and actually thought it was really cute, so he didn’t feel awkward at all. 

 

Bucky got off of the bed and sat down in the chair again. He pulled another chair next to him and patted on it while looked at Steve. “Come. Sit.” He told him. Steve smiled softly and sat down next to Bucky. Bucky stared at his grandmother and sister with a sad smile on his face. 

 

Steve looked at Bucky’s glassy eyes; he could see he was making himself even more sad in his mind. He slowly laid his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” He whispered. Bucky absentmindedly laid his head on Steve’s hand. He placed his face on it and breathed in Steve’s smell. Bucky shot up when he realised what he was doing, though. 

 

Steve softly giggled at him and caressed his cheek for a second, before pulling his hand back and looking at Bucky’s grandmother. She had turned around again and was smiling sweetly at her grandson. “You should listen to him, Bucky-boy.” She croaked out. Bucky sighed heavily and looked away, tears filling his eyes. His grandmother opened her arms and told him to come lay with her again. 

 

Bucky silently stood up and lay down next to her, instantly breaking down as she wrapped her arms around him. Rebecca stood up and looked at Steve. “You need to pee, don’t you, Steve?” She asked him, while walking to the door. Steve looked up at her and understood. “Yes. I do.” He said, and walked out of the room with her, leaving Bucky alone with his grandmother. 

 

Steve noticed Rebecca wasn’t so happy herself either so he walked a little closer to her. “Don’t you wanna… be in there with them?” He asked her softly. Rebecca softly smiled at him and grabbed his arm. “No it’s okay. Buck needs to be alone with her right now.” Steve nodded understandably. “Wanna get something to eat?” He asked after a short silence. Rebecca nodded. “Yeah, I’m kinda hungry.” She agreed. “Me too.” Steve said chuckling a little. 

 

They got some food and sat down at a table. “So.” Rebecca started. “How’s it going?” Steve thought for a while. “I don’t know, to be honest.” He said with a little sigh. “I really like living with you guys, but it’s just so… unreal… I don’t know.” Rebecca looked at him questioning. 

 

“I didn’t have much before I got the job.” He explained. Rebecca felt bad for him and took a hold of his hand. She didn’t really know what to say, so she just smiled at him. Steve smiled back, blushing a little. He was afraid Rebecca might like him… too much. But on the other hand he didn’t understand why. _But why would anyone like me like that?_ He questioned himself in his head. He took his hands back and went on eating. Rebecca did the same. 

 

In the meantime Bucky was crying in his grandmother’s arms. “I-I just can’t- I just don’t want to- think about- i-it…” He sobbed. “I know sweetie, I know.” She cooed to him, while caressing his head. “Tell me a little bit about Steve.” She asked him, trying to get his mind off of her death. Bucky smiled a little, making her smile as well. 

 

“He’s amazing.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t know what to feel, grams. He’s so beautiful…” He muttered. His grandmother giggled a little. “I know, honey.” “And he’s so sweet and sensitive and caring, yet so playful and childish. Like, childish in a good way.” He sighed again. “I’m just so confused… I-I… I think I have a crush on him… but I just don’t know! He’s so beautiful and every time he does something, I notice it again… and he’s so sweet. Every time he smiles at me I just get this… this weird feeling…” He sighed yet again. “I just don’t know what to feel anymore…” His grandmother kissed his head. 

 

“I think it’s quite clear, Bucky-Boy.” Bucky looked up at her with a questioning look, but when he looked her in the eyes he sighed sadly. “I know…” He whispered looking down. “But what if he doesn’t like me back…?” His grandmother was about to reply, but she started coughing heavily. 

 

Bucky yet again got tears in his eyes of the reminder. He stared up at her and cried softly. “I love you, grams.” He told her. When she was done coughing, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I love you too, Bucky-Boy.” Bucky started crying violently again. “I-I can’t s-stop thinking ab-bout it…” He sobbed. “It b-breaks me s-so much…” His grandma tightened her arms around him and softly cooed to him. 

 

“Mom and dad… they don’t know… me… I mean, they don’t know what you know… and they can’t… They can’t find out, they’d hate me… they’d kick me out!” He sobbed. “I need you here to love me no matter what, ‘cause I know they don’t.” He whispered onto her chest as he sniffled and tried to hold back new tears. His grandma ran her hand through his hair. “I will always be with you, I will always love you and I’ll make sure they won’t kick you out the day you do decide to tell them.” She kissed his head softly over and over. “I will stay with you till the end of time, my Bucky-boy, I promise.” 

 

—————————

 

“How long do you think they’ll need?” Steve asked when he had finished his food. Rebecca shrugged a little. “I don’t know. You could go check on him? I need to go to the ladies room first, if you don’t mind.” Steve nodded. “Sure thing.” They both walked opposite ways to do what they had to do. 

 

Steve softly knocked on the door. No reply was heard. He softly opened the door and peeked in. He noticed Bucky had fallen asleep in his grandmother’s arms. His grandmother seemed to be asleep too, but he wasn’t sure. Then he realised he still heard the beeping of the heart monitor. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, and closed the door behind himself. Slowly he walked over to the two and stood next to them. Bucky’s face was red and tearstained. Steve felt bad for him. He softly caressed his cheek. 

 

“Poor Bucky.” He brushed some hair out of his face and leant down to very softly kiss his cheek. “I’d say she’ll be better off, but she doesn’t even look like she’s in pain…” He sighed to himself. “I wish I could make you feel better.” He whispered, slowly and carefully running a hand through Bucky’s hair. Bucky smiled softly. He had heard Steve, but he was too far away to be able to reply, or do anything. 

 

A few moments later Rebecca came back in. Steve quickly stopped touching Bucky and sat down. She walked over to Bucky and softly waked him. “Buck. Bucky.” She whispered. “We need to go home now, or the nurse will throw us out again.” She told him giggling a little. 

 

“A few weeks ago we stayed 30 minutes longer than we were allowed to and she has a male nurse and he both grabbed our arms and threw us out.” She explained to Steve. Steve giggled softly. “Aww, that’s pretty mean.” Rebecca nodded. “I know right? But oh well.” She said with another soft giggle. Rebecca shook Bucky again. “Come on Bucky, I know you can hear me. Get your ass out of bed.” Nothing happened. 

 

“Let me.” Steve told her. She stepped aside so Steve could stand next to him. Steve lowered himself above Bucky’s face with a smirk, lips nearly touching Bucky’s. “Wakey wakey…! If you don’t wake up now, I’m going to have to kiss you, Bucky-Boy.” 

 

“W-what?” Bucky groaned out. Steve got up again. “Good, you’re awake.” Bucky groaned again, making Rebecca laugh out loud. _Stupid Bucky! Stupid! If you hadn’t said anything he might have kissed you!_ Bucky yelled at himself in his head. He sighed and slowly got up. _Why do I even want that…? I barely know him…_ Bucky was still confused. He didn’t understand why he wanted Steve to kiss him so badly; they had just met a few weeks ago! But he knew he had a crush on him. _Maybe it was even more than just a crush_. Bucky sighed again and got off of the bed. 

 

They both kissed their grandmother, who had woken up as well, good bye. “See you next week, grams.” Bucky whispered to her. “Take care, Bucky-Boy.” She said back, caressing his cheek softly. She turned to Steve. “Take care of him, Steve.” She told him firmly. Steve smiled sadly. “I will ma’am. I will.” Bucky looked at him in disbelieve. _Why would he…?_ He wondered. “Thank you, Steve.” She told him with a sweet smile. “Of course.” He answered, smiling softly at her and then at Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new chapter! I hope y'all like it!  
> As always, comments, questions, etc are very much appreciated. <3  
> I hope you all have a lovely day <3


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back home Bucky was supposed to be making dinner. He sighed softly. “Well, I’m off to make dinner.” He told Steve, while walking to the kitchen. “You wanna help, Steve?” He asked when Steve sighed a little and looked around, not sure what to do. 

 

“Sure.” Steve smiled. Bucky took his hand and pulled him to a room next to the kitchen. “This is the room where we keep most of the food, so if you ever need anything, you’ll probably find it here.” Steve looked around impressed, but wasn’t really paying attention to the food, but more to Bucky’s hand, being wrapped around his own. He enjoyed the feeling. Bucky let go though, he had to get the food he was going to need. “I’m making wraps, do you like wraps?” Steve smiled. “Yeah man, I love them!” Bucky smiled too. “Great.” 

 

He grabbed some stuff and placed everything where he wanted it and started to slice the chicken. While doing so he tried to heat up a pan and wash the paprika, at the same time. Steve chuckled. “You want me to do that?” He said, walking over and just grasping it out of his hands and doing so, without waiting for an answer. 

 

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled. They went on cooking and soon were done with everything. While Steve put it all on plates, Bucky walked to the hallway. “Dinner!” He yelled up the stairs. “Two yes-es and a, yes dear, were heard. Bucky walked back to Steve and got surprised by how perfectly everything was put on the plates. 

 

“Damn, you made some work of it!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve looked at him sheepishly. “Yeah, why not.” “You don’t have to impress my parents, you know.” Steve looked down a little. “They don’t like me.” “Why wouldn’t they?” Steve looked back up with the answer showing in his eyes. Bucky walked over to him. “Steve, they don’t know. They don’t have to know. They like you for who you are.” 

 

“But I’m-” He stopped himself and went on in a whisper. “I’m gay. That’s who I am.” “And they still like you.” “Yeah, because they don’t know.” Bucky sighed. “Steve, it’s okay. If they don’t like you for being gay, they don’t like m-” “We’re hungry!” Bucky’s dad yelled interrupting them. 

 

“We’re coming!” Bucky yelled back. He heard Rebecca laughing and he mentally slapped her. “What?” Steve asked confused. “Nothing.” Bucky quickly said. “No you said they wouldn’t like yo-” “It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter. Never mind.” Bucky said and disappeared out of the kitchen. Steve shrugged, letting it go, and grabbed the rest of the plates, to bring them to the table. “Today I serve chicken wraps.” Bucky announced. “I mean, we.” 

Rebecca licked her lips. “Good choice bro.” Their mother glared at her. “Sorry mom.” “Serve yourselves.” Bucky said as he sat down and gestured Steve to sit down next to him, instead of across the table. 

 

During dinner Bucky decided it was funny to squeeze Steve’s knee, making Steve almost spit out his mouthful of food. He looked to his side with a look that said, “What the fuck was that for?” Bucky laughed at him. Steve looked down and apologised to Bucky’s parents. “Dude, you don’t have to apologise.” Bucky told him. 

 

“Well, at least he has manners.” His mother told him with a glare. “Well, I guess he did get raised the right way.” Bucky answered, while standing up and taking his and Steve’s plate to the dishwasher. “Get back here, now!” His mother told him angrily. He slowly walked to the kitchen and put everything into the dishwasher, a little slower than usual. He walked back with dessert slowly. He put it down and sat back on his chair. “I raised you well, James. Now apologise.” She demanded. “I’m sorry, Steve.” “It’s okay, Bucky.” Steve smiled at him a little sadly. 

 

His mother grumbled loudly. Bucky rolled his eyes, making Steve want to chuckle, but he held it in. “To me.” She grumbled while pulling on his arm to get his attention. Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry mom! Steve and I were just joking, man!” “Manners!” She yelled back. “What was wrong about that?” 

 

“Upstairs! You are both going upstairs, right now!” She yelled. “What did Steve do wrong?!” Bucky asked not understanding. “Fine, you’re grounded for a week!” His mother said angrily. “I have to work!” He answered disbelieving. She huffed. “Fine, but after work, you’re staying in the house!” “Fine.” He grumbled and stood up with a sigh, before he walked away. When he was around the corner he stopped and waited for Steve. 

 

Steve stood up silently. “I’m sorry ma’am.” He apologised and walked to the stairs. Bucky came to walk next to him. “Sorry about that, man.” “No, I’m sorry.” “For what?” “Getting you into trouble.” “You? I’m the one who squeezed your knee.” “Yeah, why did you do that?” Bucky shrugged. “Just felt like doing so.” Steve chuckled. “Right…!” Steve was about to get into his room, but Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him with him to his own room. 

 

“We could play some games?” He suggested when he saw Steve’s questioning eyes. Steve chuckled and shrugged. “Sure.” They sat down on the bed and randomly stared at something, their hands still wrapped together. 

 

After about 10, extremely awkward, minutes Bucky turned to Steve. “What do you wanna do?” Steve awoke from his daydream, blushing a little. “I don’t care.” He shrugged. “We could watch a movie? Or play some guitar, or-” “You play guitar?” Steve asked bewildered. Bucky smiled widely. “Jup.” “Oohhh, show me!” Steve said enthusiastically. Bucky got up, finally letting go of Steve’s hand, and got his guitar. He sat back down next to Steve. 

 

“Anything you wanna hear?” “Whatever you can play.” Steve smiled at him. “Hmm… I could play Green Day? Or some Guns ‘n’ Roses? Or… I don’t know, quite a lot.” Bucky laughed a little, not wanting to brag about how many songs he could play. “Damn, that’s so awesome! Play whatever you feel like playing.” 

 

“Well I’ve been working quite a lot on this one…” He said, plugging in his guitar and starting to play. “You might know it.” He strummed his guitar passionately. Softly he started singing with the lyrics of “Betrayed.” Steve got mesmerised by Bucky’s hands and couldn’t look away. Nor could he stop smiling. He was so amazed. And Bucky’s voice made it perfect. 

 

Suddenly the door opened. “James turn off that thing!” His mother yelled at him. She stared at Steve. “James! I told you, you are grounded!” “I haven’t left my room!” “What is Steven doing in here?!” “Listening to me!” “Oh so, he’s your slave now?!” She yelled. Her face softened. “Steven, honey, come here, I’ll take you away from him.” “I-I’m okay with bein-” He stopped himself when he saw her angry expression. “Sorry.” He whispered at Bucky and stood up ready to go away, but Bucky grasped his hand. 

 

“I don’t want him to go.” “But you’re grounded, so he has to go. And stop holding his hand like you’re some faggot!” Steve tensed and so did Bucky. “Excuse me?! If I want to hold his hand, I will hold his fucking hand! No matter if it might be gay or not! Not that it matters…!” 

 

“James! Those words will not be used under my roof!” Steve looked at the ground, letting go of Bucky’s hand. “Mom! There’s nothing wrong with being gay!” “James! Shut your mouth!” She yelled back angrily, walking over to Steve and pulling him with her. “I’m sorry Steven, of course you’re not some disgusting faggot… I don’t know what’s wrong with my son…” She told him softly. 

 

This made Bucky snap. Not the fact that she didn’t know what was _wrong_ with him, but the fact that she called gay people disgusting faggots. “MOTHER! BEING GAY IS NOT DISGUSTING!” He yelled angrily. He took a deep breath ready to shout out more, but Steve shook his head at him and mouthed that it was okay. 

 

Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry, Steve.” “It’s okay…” He whispered, his voice slightly breaking. Bucky looked at him sadly. He glared at his mother, trying to poison her with his look, but it didn’t help. Steve got pulled out of the room and the door closed harshly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think, it's very much appreciated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky waited a while before he got his phone and started a new text to Steve. 

–I’m so sorry, man- 

-It’s okay- He got back a few seconds later. 

–Is she gone?- He texted back. 

–Yeah, she went downstairs- 

 

Bucky put his phone in his pocket and slowly went to the door. He opened it softly and looked around. There was no one. He softly went over to Steve’s door and opened it, quickly getting in and closing it again. Steve looked up with a tear streaked face, which he quickly dried. Bucky quickly went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered over and over again. Steve pushed him away a little. “It’s not your fault, Bucky.” Bucky looked in his eyes. “And it certainly is not yours, Steve.” He answered, trying to get the thought, he could read in his eyes, out of his head. “I’m the one who’s gay…” He answered. “Yeah and that’s not your fault. That’s not anybody’s fault, because it can’t be someone’s fault.” “What do you mean?” “There’s nothing wrong with it!” “Well, your parents seem t-” “I know, but it doesn’t matter what they think of it. What matters is what you think, and that you know that it’s okay.” He said hugging him again. 

 

“How can you be so sweet?” Steve asked, sniffling softly. Bucky chuckled a little. “I’m not.” “Yes you are. You’re the only one…” Bucky backed off a little. “The only one…?” “Who’s ever been this nice to me. Or nice at all…” Bucky looked at him in disbelieve and wanted to say something, but got stopped by the door opening. “Bucky, mother’s coming!” Rebecca whispered, warning him. “She needs Steve.” Bucky quickly got up and raced out of the room. “Take care.” He said while doing so. He walked over to the bathroom, knowing he would get caught if he walked to his room. 

 

“What are you doing out of your room?” His mom asked him rigidly, when she walked passed him. “Using the bathroom.” He answered just as rigidly. She mumbled an okay and went to Steve’s door. She knocked on it. Bucky walked towards the bathroom, but as soon as he was around the corner he stopped to listen. “Steven? Could you go feed the horses?” Bucky sighed in relieve when she asked him a simple question like that. He went on and went to actually use the bathroom. 

 

Someone knocked on the door. “James, go help Steven feed the animals and make it up to him.” His mother demanded him. “Okay.” “Excuse me?” “Okay mother.” He said rolling his eyes at himself in the mirror. When Bucky got out of the bathroom Steve was waiting for him. He smiled at him sadly. “Let’s go.” He said, having Steve nod in reply. 

 

“I’m sorry about my mom…” Bucky said sadly. Steve shrugged. “It’s okay.” They walked downstairs and out the door. Once outside, Bucky got a little closer to Steve. “I’m really sorry, Stevie.” Steve looked at him, surprised he had called him ‘Stevie’. “It’s okay.” He told him with a slight smile. Bucky smiled too. “It’s good to see you smile.” Bucky said bumping into his side and sort of side-hugging him. Steve laid his head against Bucky’s for a few seconds, smiling. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked when they arrived at the stables. “Yes.” Bucky answered. “Are we like… friends?” Bucky looked up at him. “Of course we are! To me you’re like my best friend!” He said smiling. “…and practically my only friend.” He chuckled. 

 

Steve looked surprised. “I’m sure you have friends! Don’t you have like friends in that place I had to go to with you?” Bucky laughed. “Yeah I met the other three there.” “Three? Wow!” Steve replied sarcastically Bucky playfully hit him. 

 

“What? You’re saying you have many friends?” He teased him. “No…” Steve sighed a little.“Only you…” He whispered. “What? No I’m sure you have other friends too! I mean I know you said ‘the only one’ a few minutes ago, but I mean… I’m sure you have other friends too, right!” “Nope.” He said looking down. “Not even from like, school? Or a hobby?” “Nope. At school I got bullied and I wasn’t allowed to have any hobbies…” He whispered ashamed of himself. 

 

Bucky stopped walking and pulled Steve close. “It’s okay. Don’t be sad. We don’t have to talk about it.” Steve smiled a little. “Yeah… I’d rather talk about something else.” Bucky smiled at him. “What do you wanna talk about?” “I don’t know… music?” “Sure.” Bucky smiled. They both talked about their favourite music and bands enthusiastically, and they found out they liked the same stuff. Happily they walked back together, still talking about music. 

 

When they came back in, Bucky’s mother smiled at them. “Did he apologise to you?” She asked Steve. Steve nodded. “Yes ma’am, about a thousand times.” She smiled oddly at her son. “A thousand might be a little too much.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I told him it was okay after the first time, but he just wouldn’t stop.” Steve said chuckling some more. Bucky smiled sheepishly. They walked upstairs and said good night to each other. Bucky hugged him again. 

 

“Don’t let them get to you.” He told him. Steve smiled sadly at him. Bucky was so sweet to him. He wanted to just hold him and kiss him. But he knew he couldn’t. Cause who knows, maybe this was a normal friendship? He never had one, so he didn’t know. Smiling, Steve went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by that Bucky worked all day down town and Steve worked all day at the stables. In weekends they would either hang out or go to the cinema, without telling Bucky’s parents of course. They’d buy lots of food and eat till they’d be nauseous. Every Sunday they would go see Bucky’s grandmother and after that go out with Rebecca to release some stress. In those few weeks Bucky and Steve’s friendship had grown even stronger. They were best friends for life and did practically everything together. That is, when that was possible. 

 

This Saturday Bucky had planned to show Steve his secret place, where he’d hang out if he wanted to be alone, or where he’d go in the middle of the night to write, or just to think. 

 

“Steve?” Bucky asked knocking on his door. “You up yet?” A loud thud was heard, and Bucky quickly opened the door. Steve was lying on the floor, tangled in his bed sheet. Bucky chuckled at him. “Punk.” Steve looked up at him and pouted. 

 

“Help.” He yelped softly, looking like a lost puppy. Bucky giggled at his cuteness and walked over to him while doing so. He sat down and tried to unwrap Steve from his bed sheets. About 30 awkward minutes later, Steve was finally free. “What did you do last night? Did you have wild sex with your imaginary boyfriend?” Bucky joked. 

 

“Yeah absolutely!” Steve said, nudging Bucky playfully. “You’re such an ass!” “Gladly I am.” Both boys laughed. “Anyways! It’s like, nearly 2 pm, maybe you should get up and get dressed and stuff?” Bucky told him chuckling. 

 

Steve’s facial expression went from laughing, to lazy, to highly surprised, making Bucky laugh out loud. “That looked so weird!” He exclaimed. Steve nudged him and walked passed him to his dresser. He took off his pyjamas and opened one of the drawers. 

 

Bucky stopped laughing and looked at Steve’s almost naked body. He was only wearing boxers and damn did he look good without clothing on! Steve Bent down to get something out of the lowest drawer, giving Bucky perfect view to his oh so perfect butt.

 

Steve grabbed some clothing and got into them, without noticing Bucky’s staring. Bucky quickly looked away when Steve was finished and looked at Bucky. 

 

“Done.” He told him. Bucky opened the door and together they went downstairs. 

 

“So… What do you want for breakfast?” “waffles!” “It’s nearly 2 pm and you want waffles?” Bucky chuckled at him. “Nahh, I’ll just take some cereal.” Steve mumbled sleepily. “What the fuck did you do last night? How can you still be sleepy at 2 pm!” Steve shrugged. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” “Aww…” Bucky coed, before caressing his cheek for a moment. Bucky got him a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee. “Do you have any plans for today?” Bucky asked as he sat down next to his best friend. “Nahh not really, you?” “Well, I thought maybe… you would want to come to this place with me..?” “This place?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah it’s a place where I like to go, when I want to be alone or something.” Steve looked at him bewildered. “Like a special place?” Bucky nodded, blushing slightly. Steve smiled brightly. “I’d love to, dude!” Steve thought it was fantastic and special and amazing that Bucky had asked him this. He couldn’t stop thinking about what place it might be. 

 

Bucky smiled happily and stood up. He disappeared out of the kitchen, just to come back en few minutes later with a backpack in his hands. He walked into the big refrigerator and put some drinks and food in it. When he walked out Steve looked at him with a questioning look. 

 

“For when we get hungry or thirsty.” He explained. “Is it that far away?” “No, but no one is supposed to see us.”Steve cocked an eyebrow and blushed when thoughts and mental images came up in his head. “I’m just gonna get my phone.” Bucky told Steve. Steve nodded in response and went on eating. 

 

When Bucky came back downstairs, Steve had finished his breakfast. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth, be right back.” Steve told Bucky, when he walked by him. Bucky mumbled a “kay” and sat down on the couch. 

 

When Steve came back down they went outside, and over to the stables. Steve was surprised when they actually stopped at the stables. He thought they just had to pass it. “This is it?” Steve asked. Bucky’s smile dropped a bit. 

 

“Yeah…” He said putting down his bag. Bucky threw up his coat and the bag after it. There was no ladder or anything, so he climbed up via the fence and some old food boxes. When he was up he looked down and told Steve to come up too. “How am I gonna do that?” He asked a little frightened. Bucky chuckled softly, “The same way I did.” 

 

Steve tried to climb up but fell down. Bucky jumped back down and quickly went over to him. “You okay?” Steve groaned a little. “Yeah I’m fine.” Bucky gave him a hand and helped him up. 

 

“Let me show you how to do it.” Bucky offered. Steve nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Okay, so you put your foot here.” Bucky showed. “Then you put your other foot over here. If you put your hands up here, you can pull yourself up and then you can easily get up there.” 

 

“Can you show it again?” Steve asked sheepishly. “If you promise me not to fall again when I’m up there.” “Sure.” Bucky climbed back down and then back up and made Steve come too. He instructed him again and yet Steve was having trouble. 

 

“That place better be damn awesome, or I’m gonna kick you in the balls when I’m up there.” Steve grumbled a little, making Bucky chuckle. “Just come up.” “I’m trying!” When Steve was finally high enough for Bucky to reach, Bucky grabbed a hold of him and pulled him up. 

 

Steve’s eyes scanned the place. “I’m not sure if this… will do…” Steve teased. They were half lying in each other’s arms, and weren’t moving. Steve sat down on top of Bucky properly. “I might have to kick you in the balls for making me go up here.” He teased pressing his knee to Bucky’s crotch. Bucky tensed. Not from pain or fear, but from the soft touch. He tried hard not to get a boner, but it wasn’t exactly something one calls easy. 

 

Suddenly Steve got a pain shot throughout his back, making him grumble. He let himself fall to the side and grumbled again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Bucky asked a little worried. “Yeah.” He got up again, ignoring the new pain shots that went through him, and this time looked around properly. 

 

“Damn, this is a great place!” He exclaimed. He walked over to the little couch Bucky had put there. There also were a table, a pile of blankets, and a cabinet filled with papers and other stuff. “How did you get this here?” He wondered. “Well the couch is an air-couch, so I took that one up empty, the table I had bonded onto my back and the same with the cabinet.” He told him sitting down on the ground. 

 

“On your back?! Doesn’t that hurt?” Bucky chuckled. “Nope. It was just a little heavy.” “Okay...” It was silent for a while. “Why don’t you come sit next to me?” Steve spoke. “I’m not sure if it can take two very fat people.” Bucky replied with a way too serious face. “I’m not fat!” Steve said a little offended.

 

Bucky chuckled. “But I am, so yeah, not such a good idea.”

 

Steve looked up at him.“You’re not fat! Not that it matters.” Bucky laughed again. “Okay, whatever you say.” Bucky walked over to him and slowly sat down on it. It didn’t break or get a leak or anything, for obvious reasons, so he just kept sitting. They talked for a while, about practically everything. 

 

They were both happy and laughing and loving the situation, until Bucky asked something. “Hey you remember a few weeks ago, during dinner? We weren’t allowed to call you Steve, but you said your parents used to call you that?” Steve nodded, frowning a little, already knowing where this was going. 

 

“Why do they _used_ to call you Steve? You seemed hurt, did something happen?” “Well… I- I told them…” Steve whispered, looking at the ground. He didn’t have to go on, because gladly for Steve, Bucky understood. “Oh… But that’s so unfair!” He said in disbelieve. “You’re supposed to love your kids no matter what!” 

 

“Well apparently not..!” Steve said sarcastically. “At least you still have friends.” Bucky tried. “Friends? I don’t have friends! I already told you, I only have you!” “But I mean, your family loves you, right…?” “No, they don’t even want to see me anymore.” “Well… you could still… uhm… look at the bright side?” He tried a bit desperately. 

 

“The bright side? What bright side? They fucking disowned me god damn it!” Bucky was taken aback. “Disowned you..?” “Yes! They disowned me and told me they hate me and never want to see me again! And that all because I’m a stupid faggot..!” 

 

“Well at least you’re my faggot.” Bucky joked, trying desperately to get Steve to be happy again.

 

“Your faggot? Since when am I your property?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. “Since you’re my little faggot.” Bucky teased him. He poked him in his sides and laughed evilly. “You’re mine! Mwuahaha!” He laughed. 

 

Steve leant back laughing loudly, going crazy from the tiny pokes Bucky gave him. Bucky moved a little closer and started tickling him like mad. Steve shrieked and moved away, causing him to fall on the ground. Bucky crawled over to him and went on tickling. 

 

“Who’s my little faggot?” He asked giggling. Steve got up a little and crawled away backwards. “Help!” He shrieked. Bucky quickly went after him laughing. Steve got up fully and ran around the room.

 

When he looked back to see where Bucky was he fell over the little cabinet and landed on his back. Bucky landed right on top of him, because he was too late to stop himself. 

 

“Who’s the faggot?” He asked when he landed on top of him.

 

“I am…” Steve mumbled, knowing he had nowhere to go and no way to get out of it. For a second he started getting lost in Bucky’s eyes. They stared at each other, neither one of them saying a word nor moving one bit.

 

Without thinking Bucky leant down and kissed Steve’s lips softly. “So am I.” He whispered to him. 

 

Steve looked up at Bucky in disbelieve. “W-what?”Steve whispered. Bucky awkwardly got up and looked away. Steve shook his head and stared into the distance. What just happened…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	9. Chapter 9

A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Steve wanted to get up, but groaned loudly when his back protested. Bucky looked at him, worry taking the better of him. “You sure you’re okay?” Steve groaned again. 

 

“My back… hurts…” He muttered awkwardly. Bucky walked back towards him and made him sit up and turn around. He sat down behind him before he started to firmly, but softly massage Steve’s back. Steve was confused about what just happened. He didn’t understand why Bucky would kiss him. Did Bucky _want_ to kiss him? Or was he just teasing? 

 

Steve shrugged it off and leant into the amazing touch of Bucky’s hands. He moaned softly when the pain disappeared and pleasure replaced it. Steve leant back even more and breathed heavily through his nose. Bucky moved to massage his lower back and made him lay his head on his own shoulder to get into a better position. 

 

He slowly snaked his hands around his waist and pulled him closer. He stared into Steve’s eyes and leant over to his face. Steve turned a little, so he could see him better. They slowly leant in and reconnected their lips softly.

 

Soft kissing sounds escaped the two boys their mouths as they moved their lips together. Steve turned around more properly and leant against him. Bucky leant back, making Steve lay down on top of him. 

 

Bucky’s hand moved to Steve’s face and cupped it gently, before he wrapped both of his arms around Steve’s neck, as Steve took a hold of Bucky’s face. Neither one of them moved their lips away from the other’s. They were loving it way too much. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they backed off. They stared into each other’s eyes and started giggling. 

 

“Wow.” Steve exclaimed, letting himself roll off of Bucky. “What… was that…?” Bucky breathed out, trying to realise what just happened. “Did we seriously…?” Bucky asked Steve, looking at him. He rolled over, getting half on top of Steve. 

 

“Did we what?” Steve asked. “Uhmm… You know…” Bucky’s hand casually walked over Steve’s stomach and took a hold of Steve’s left hand, which lay on the edge of his stomach. “What?” Steve asked. 

 

Bucky leant over, pinning Steve’s hand against the floor, still holding it. “This.” He whispered before kissing him softly. Steve’s other arm snaked around his waist, and Bucky’s other hand cupped Steve’s cheek to pull him closer. They kissed softly again, still not fully understanding what was happening. 

 

Bucky backed off and laid his head on Steve’s chest. “Damn.” He breathed out. “I think we did.” Steve said sighing happily. “But why…?” Bucky breathed out softly. It was silent for a while. Steve felt like it was a mistake and dropped his arm from around Bucky’s waist. 

 

Bucky looked up, “I mean, I know I like you, but you…?” He said staring into Steve’s beautiful eyes. 

 

“You like me?” Steve asked surprised, cutting Bucky off. Bucky chuckled. “You have to ask?” Steve leant up a little. “Really?” Bucky cupped his cheek and pecked his lips. “Yes. A lot.” 

 

Steve bumped into him and kissed him again. He pushed him over and went to sit on top of him. “God, I like you so much, it’s so annoying!” He breathed heavily between kisses. Steve backed off a little and sat up. “Do you want to… be… together…?” Steve asked, playing with his hands, like it wasn’t obvious enough that Bucky did in fact like Steve enough to want to be together. 

 

Bucky leant up and pecked his lips again. “I’d love to…” “But?” Steve asked already hearing it come. “But we have to keep it a secret.” Steve breathed out in relieve and stood up. Bucky cocked an eyebrow at him, standing up as well. “I thought you were gonna say no.” Bucky hit him. “Of course not.” He said smirking. 

 

“What’s with the smirk?” Steve asked, while walking over to the couch. “Nothing.” Bucky answered non-gallantly. 

 

“Right…” “It’s just…” Bucky started, getting closer to Steve, who was now standing in front of the air-couch. “I have a boyfriend.” Bucky said leaning in and kissing him, while pushing him backwards, making him fall on the couch. He let himself fall on his lap and went on kissing him. 

 

After a short, sweet kiss Bucky got off of him, because the air-couch didn’t exactly like the way they had been sitting. He sat down next to Steve and cuddled up to him. 

 

“It feels good.” Steve mumbled. “What?” “To have a boyfriend.” He said looking down. Bucky moved his head from Steve’s arm to his upper stomach and pulled Steve down by his chin. Their lips met softly and they shared a sweet, slow kiss. 

 

After a few minutes of sweet cuddling Bucky’s phone went. “Hey bexxie-girl!” Bucky answered his phone happily. “Wow someone’s happy! But uhh, where are you? Dinner’s ready.” “Kay, we’re coming.” Rebecca giggled. 

 

“NOT IN THAT WAY!” Bucky yelled at her. He hung up his phone and huffed a little. Steve chuckled. “Maybe later…” Steve leant forwards for yet another sweet kiss. Bucky got up, he offered Steve a hand and pulled him up, before he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought/think <3


	10. Chapter 10

“Maybe we should go back.” Steve said when they stopped kissing. “Maybe we should.” Bucky walked to the opening and jumped down. Steve stood there looking down afraid. “Come on, I’ll catch you.” Bucky offered. Steve hesitated before he shrugged and jumped down. He fell straight into Bucky’s arms. Bucky giggled and kissed him softly. “You made it.” 

 

Suddenly he backed off and looked around frightened. He sighed in relieve when he saw no one had seen them and grabbed Steve’s hand. Together they walked back. Before they walked around the corner they let go of each other’s hand and got a little more apart. They ran the last part, laughing and giggling, because they were so happy. 

 

Once inside they went over to wash their hands and got to the dinner table. “Where were you two?” Bucky’s mother asked. “Somewhere.” Bucky answered with a smirk. Steve sat down on his, now usual spot, next to Bucky. Bucky’s mother served their food and they ate in silence. 

 

The two boys kept glancing at each other and smiling when they made eye contact. Steve’s hands disappeared underneath the table and so did one of Bucky’s. Their fingers linked silently, making both men smile brightly. 

 

Rebecca was obvious of what was going on, but wasn’t fully certain she was right. So she ‘accidentally’ dropped her knife. “Oh, excuse me.” She said before leaning down and glancing underneath the table. The two hands quickly moved away from each other, but she made the link. 

 

She grabbed her knife and got back up. “I’m just going to wash this, excuse me.” She got up from the table and went to the kitchen. She put her knife in the dishwasher and got a new one. When she walked back, she looked at the two boys; their hands were linked again. She giggled softly at the sight. She sat back down again and grinned at her brother. Bucky blushed a little, understanding that she saw it. She smiled sweetly, letting Bucky know she wouldn’t draw conclusions or say a thing to anyone. 

 

Dinner went on like nothing had happened and after it the two boys were asked to go feed the animals. They went outside and ran to the stables. Once around the corner they grabbed each other’s hand and ran further. 

 

They fed the animals while talking about anything and everything. They laughed and teased each other and giggled about it and just had fun. When they were done they walked back to the house, but before Steve could get out of the stable, he got pressed against the wall by Bucky. 

 

Bucky pressed his whole body against him and kissed him. “I’m so happy we’re together.” Bucky said against his lips. “Me too.” Steve said smiling, before kissing him again. 

 

They got out and walked back to the house, dropping each other’s hand right before they walked around the corner. When they got home they both went upstairs and to their room. Steve would have come to Bucky’s room if his father wasn’t standing there watching them. 

 

“Night!” Bucky told him with a sweet smile. “Goodnight, Bucky.” Steve replied before closing his door. 

 

When they both had gotten into their pyjamas they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They did everything extremely slowly, so Bucky’s mother would leave them alone before they were done. 

 

Bucky locked the door as soon as she had left. They held each other tightly and kissed softly. Someone tried to get in. 

 

“Yes?” They asked at the same time. “What are you doing in there, with the door locked?” Bucky’s father asked, sounding a little disgusted. 

 

“Bucky, don’t look at me, I’m peeing!” Steve yelled. “I’m just getting my towel, relax!” Bucky answered, before giggling softly. Steve kissed him again, trying hard not to make any wet sounds. Bucky walked them over to the toilet and made it flush. They kissed a few seconds longer, before they stopped and giggled again. 

 

Steve walked over to the door and unlocked it. Bucky’s dad opened it, showing a questioning look. “I’m sorry, I had to use the restroom, and Bucky didn’t want to leave.” He rolled his eyes a little. Bucky’s father smiled.

 

“He can be a little annoying from time to time.” He agreed. “I’ve noticed.” Steve said chuckling. Bucky rinsed his mouth and followed Steve out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and then looked around; there was no one else. 

 

He slapped Steve’s butt. “I am not annoying!” He whispered in his ear before softly biting on it. “Yes you are.” Steve answered poking him teasingly. Bucky giggled and hugged him tightly. He sighed joyfully realising how happy Steve made him.

 

They said goodnight again, with a soft and extremely quick kiss, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is much appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Bucky woke up with arms around him. He turned around to check it out, it was Steve. He smiled at him. “Good morning.” Steve said smiling back. He pecked his lips softly. “Did you sleep well?” He asked softly. “I slept great! How about you?” “Me too.” He answered smiling even brighter. 

 

“I had an amazing dream…” He started. “I dreamt I was sitting in straw with this amazingly beautiful boy, and we were teasing each other and then we ended up on the ground and that amazing guy kissed me. It was perfect.” Steve told him, smiling cheekily. 

 

Bucky pecked his lips. “That really happened. Though the amazing boy was the one who first got kissed, not who started the kiss.” Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “No no no. The person who kissed me was amazing. _Is_ amazing, I mean.” Steve told him, whilst looking in his eyes, showing Bucky he really meant it. 

 

Someone knocked on the door. “James, are you up yet?” “Yes mom!” Bucky told her.“Did I hear Steven too?” She asked a little unsure and sounding… disgusted. “Yes, we’ve been up for a while already, we were just chatting.” Bucky told her. “Then why is the door locked?” She asked still unsure. While talking to his mom Bucky had silently unlocked the door and sat back down. “For as far as I know it’s open.” Bucky answered. 

 

His mother tried again and indeed the door opened. She looked at the two boys, Steve sitting at Bucky’s desk and Bucky sitting on his bed. She smiled at them, now sure nothing had happened. 

 

“I made waffles for you both, they’re downstairs.” They both smiled brightly. “Thanks mom!” Bucky exclaimed. His mother didn’t really do those generous things very often. “Thank you ma’am.” Steve told her, while getting up. She closed the door behind her and Bucky got up to get into some clothing. 

 

He undressed himself and stared into his closet, not sure of what to wear. Steve stood behind him and snaked his hands around his waist, caressing it. He softly kissed Bucky’s shoulder while running his hands over his chest. Bucky leant back against him and got a few kisses in his neck. Bucky smiled. He turned his head a little and instantly got a kiss on his lips. They both smiled at each other. Bucky turned towards his closet again and grabbed some clothing. Steve let him go so he could get into his clothing. 

 

They both walked downstairs and ate their waffles. They both also thanked Bucky’s mother again, making her smile. Bucky walked over to her and hugged her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “You’re having a good day, I can see it.” She smiled at him. “I am James. I am.” “Where’s father?” “He went to the Fulton’s crab house to make a reservation.” She answered him smiling. “You’re eating there tonight?” “Yes, just the two of us… but don’t worry, he’s getting you two some food from Target.” 

 

“That’s great mom.” Bucky walked to the table to get his plate and glass and put it away. “Oh and we’re going to the theatre when he gets back. And we’re staying at a hotel for the night, so you two will be alone tonight.” “Won’t Rebecca be home?” “No, she has a girl’s night out.” “Oh that’s great! Maybe she’ll meet some guy!” His mother smiled at him. “I believe they were planning on staying at Stacy’s house.” “Oh… well maybe the pizza guy is cute?” He said sheepishly. 

 

“James, James… What to do with you…?” “I’ll take care of that ma’am.” Steve told her with a smirk. Bucky’s mother laughed a little. “Maybe he will listen to you. To me he won’t.” Steve laughed with her. “I already have a plan.” 

 

At that moment the door opened and Bucky’s father walked in with some groceries. His mother disappeared out of the kitchen and went to help him. Bucky turned to Steve and cocked an eyebrow, getting closer to him. “A plan, huh?” Steve just smirked. 

 

Bucky’s parents walked in and put away the groceries. “James, I got you two some pasta and a salad, will that be enough?” Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded. “I think it will. And if not, we’ll just eat all the chocolate we can find in the house.” Bucky said with a smile. 

 

His parents both went upstairs to freshen up, before they went away. “Rebecca will leave in about an hour, so if you leave the house after that, make sure all the windows are closed and the doors are locked.” “Yes mom.” Bucky smiled and kissed her cheek again. “Have fun, you two!” He told them. Usually he wouldn’t be able to say things the way he had that day, but they were both in a good mood, so this time it didn’t matter. Bucky liked that.

 

In the hour before Rebecca left, they went to feed the animals and let out the horses. When they came back Rebecca was running around, cursing to herself. “Bex, Stacy’s here!” Bucky yelled at her. “I’m coming!” She came over with her stuff which Stacy instantly took over from her and brought it to the car. “You two have fun.” She told the boys kissing them both on the cheek. 

 

“Use protection.” She whispered in Bucky’s ear. “BEX! Oh my god!” Bucky shrieked indignantly. She laughed at him and waved. Bucky quickly closed the door, still a little dumbstruck from what his sister had just said to him. 

 

“What? What did she say?” “Nothing.” Bucky giggled. “Nothing?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. He got a little closer to him. “What did she say?” “Oh, you’re trying to scare me or something?” “Maybe. Now tell me.” Bucky huffed. “No.” Steve pushed him against the wall. “Tell me.” Bucky didn’t say a thing. 

 

“You know…” Steve started, pressing himself fully against Bucky. “I can easily beat you right here and now.” Bucky bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. “What did she say?” He asked again, close to his lips. Bucky just stared in his eyes, without saying a word. “Tell me.” He demanded. Bucky leaned in a little, their lips slightly touching. “She told me to use protection.” He told him, whilst smirking. 

 

Steve was a little shocked and loosened up. Bucky freed his hands quickly and grabbed his face, crashing their lips together. He walked forward, while pushing Steve back with one of his hands, making Steve stumble back until his back met the wall. Their kiss heated up and they both quickly lost their shirts. 

 

Bucky kissed from Steve’s jawline, over to his neck and softly sucked on it. While he worked on giving his boyfriend a hickey, he worked his hands over his chest, caressing him softly. He kissed back to his mouth and pecked it a few times. 

 

“It’s a little early to…” Bucky started awkwardly. Steve giggled at him. “Yeah…” They hugged each other and kissed again, this time a little less passionate and more sweetly. Bucky backed off and grabbed his hand. He led him to the couch and pushed him down, sitting down next to him and cuddling up to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think <3


	12. Chapter 12

“Let’s watch a film.” He suggested. Steve smiled at him. “Sure. Which one?” “You name one.” “I don’t know man, just grab whatever you like.” Bucky got up and went to put the DVD in the dvd-player. They cuddled up again and watched the movie, kissing each other every now and then. When the film ended they just stayed in each other’s arms, not doing or saying a thing. 

 

“Is this like a first date?” Steve wondered. Bucky shrugged. “It isn’t really a date most people imagine, but sure.” “I don’t care what most people imagine.” Steve told him, kissing his head. Bucky looked up and smiled at him, “Neither do I.” They shared a sweet kiss. "Actually... Last night was our first date, so this would be our second." Bucky said smiling. Steve pecked his lips again. “That sounds great."

 

After another few minutes of cuddling Bucky went upstairs to get his guitar and amp. He plugged them in and came to sit next to Steve again. He played several songs and they both sang with the ones they knew the lyrics of. 

 

A few of the songs went really great so they decided to film a few. They started a YouTube account and made a deal that they would put up some things. They made a video of how the account was going to work and put it online right away. Bucky happily texted his sister, telling her what they just did. 

 

They instantly got likes and lovely comments on how they loved their spontaneity. They hugged each other happily. "How did people even find that video so fast?" Bucky wondered. Steve laughed a little "I have no idea." Little did they know that Rebecca had made all her friends watch it. 

 

They kissed each other happily. "This is pretty cool; we should really keep this up." They shook each other's hand on the deal. 

 

Bucky looked around to room to find the clock. "Man, what time is it? I'm hungry!" Steve hummed in agreement. Bucky got his phone, since the clock on the wall had once again stopped working. "Oh man, it's six thirty! Let's get something to eat!" Bucky said trying to get up. Steve didn’t want to let him go though. "Do you want pizza? I don’t feel like eating pasta." 

 

Steve smiled; he hadn't had pizza in ages. "That’d be great!" Bucky chuckled at his boyfriend's childish smile. "It’s been so long since I've had pizza!" "I know man, me too!" Steve finally let Bucky go and they quickly ordered their pizza, before getting back to cuddling on the couch. 

 

The pizza person soon ringed the bell and both boys raced up to get it. "Peggy!" Bucky yelled surprised when he recognised the pizza girl. "Oh my god, how are you?" "I'm fine, thanks! Haven't seen you in a long time, pal! How have you been?”She said in a thick British accent. “I know right?! I'm doing great!" Bucky answered happily, hugging Steve's side. "Steve, this is Peggy. Peggy, this is Steve." They shook each other’s hand and said hello. "So... Steve. Is he your…?" Peggy asked smirking a little. Bucky giggled and blushed. “Yup." Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek and held him a little closer. Peggy awed at their cuteness. 

 

"I wish I could find someone decent…" Peggy complained softly. "Wait, you and Angie aren't together yet?" Peggy blushed and looked down. "I haven't spoken to her since our last night out..." She whispered. “Seriously?! Oh man we have to meet up soon then!" Peggy smiled a little again. "I wish we could." 

 

"I'll set something up." Bucky promised her. Peggy smiled brightly. "That would be most delightful!" Bucky nudged her softly, "You two will get together." "As friends..!" Peggy replied sarcastically. Bucky nudged her again, a little harder this time. "No. As more, you idiot." He told her, as if he already knew how the future would go. 

 

"If you say so..." She spoke softly. “Peg, it'll be fine." Peggy shrugged and was about to walk back to her scooter but got stopped by Bucky's hand. "Nobody’s supposed to know" he said hugging Steve closer. "I know nothing." She said smiling at them. “I’ll see you soon fellas!" "See you soon, Peg!" Bucky said with a smirk and a little wink. Peggy blushed and smiled. "Goodnight!" 

  
The boys quickly got in and ate their pizza. They spent the rest of the night on the couch cuddling and kissing every now and then. They decided to sleep together in one bed and since Bucky's bed was bigger, they slept in his. 

 

Steve lay on the bed and Bucky crawled over to him. Steve wrapped his arms around his slightly younger boyfriend. While spooning together they fell asleep, both boys smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! <3


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Rebecca came home. She thought it was odd she heard no one and decided to go check if everything was okay. Steve’s room was empty which she also thought was odd. She opened the door to Bucky’s room and saw the two boys lying in bed together. 

 

It was already 11am but they were both still fast asleep. She silently made her way out and ran to her own room to get her drawing stuff. She ran back and sneaked back into the room. She sat down on Bucky’s desk and went to draw the two young men. When she was finally happy with her drawing she left the two to sleep peacefully in each other’s arms, but not before writing a sweet note next to the drawing and leaving it on her brother’s desk.

 

“You look so cute.” She had written down. She placed the drawing upside down, incase mom would find it, and wrote on it, “For Bucky’s eyes only.”

 

After a while they both woke up and smiled when they felt the other in their own arms. Bucky turned around and kissed Steve's smiling lips. Steve's eyes opened. "Good morning, sunshine." Steve grumbled a little. "Meh sun..." Bucky giggled and he pecked his nose. "You’re so cute." "Am not." "Are too!" Steve pouted, making Bucky smirk. He kissed his lips again and this time the kiss lasted a little longer. 

 

Bucky backed off and stood up. "Time for breakfast." Steve chuckled. “What?” Bucky asked. “You just seem more interested in food than in me.” He said laughing a little. Bucky crawled back to him. “Of course not!” 

 

He held his face with one hand and Steve’s hand with his other. “I… am… more… interested... in… you… than… in… anything… else…” He told him between soft, sweet kisses. Steve smiled at him and stared into his eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He said laughing a little. Bucky laughed with him. “I know right?” “Gladly, it is.” Steve said before kissing him again. 

 

They both got up, and got dressed before they went downstairs for breakfast. “Hello boys. Had fun last night?” Rebecca chimed as soon as she spotted them. “Yes.” They both answered happily. “Did you think about what I told you, Bucky?” Rebecca asked. Bucky walked over to her and hit her head. “We didn’t do anything like that, idiot!” “Okay…!” She said smirking, before walking away. “Bitch.” Bucky huffed. “I heard that!” “Good.” Bucky answered rigidly, secretly joking. 

 

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s stomach and kissed his cheek softly. “Relax hun.” Bucky looked to his side and smiled at his super sweet boyfriend. He kissed his lips softly and hugged him.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” “You.” Steve answered sexily. He licked his lips and pulled him in. He teasingly licked part of Bucky’s lips before kissing him eagerly. 

 

“We’re home!” Bucky’s mother yelled into the house. The boys flew away from each other at the same time as Bucky’s mother walked into the room. They both groaned a little in annoyance. 

 

Bucky quickly turned around and disappeared into the huge pantry. He came back with bread and cheese and all sorts of things. “Let’s make sandwiches.” Steve smiled. “Sure.” Bucky baked some bread in a pan for a few seconds and put some cheese on it. Steve followed with some ham and lettuce and other stuff. They took their plates to the living room and sat down to eat. While they were eating they chatted about what they would do that day.

 

Bucky had a day off from work, so he didn’t have anything to do. Steve had to clean the stables from the horses and the chicken, but since Bucky didn’t have anything to do, he offered to help. So after breakfast they got into easy clothing and went to the stables. They cleaned them while teasing each other and having fun together. 

 

Steve was throwing straw at Bucky and putting it in his shirt and hair, making Bucky shriek and run around. Bucky smirked and grabbed some straw as well. The fight was on. 

 

The two boys ran after each other, throwing straw at each other whenever and wherever they could. Bucky turned around and started running after Steve instead of the other way around. He got to him and grabbed his arm, throwing him against the wall playfully. He stood against him and smirked, opening his shirt and throwing in lots of straw. They stared at each other and leant in. 

 

They were about to connect their lips, until Rebecca came by, to give the guys something to drink and eat. They flew away from each other and groaned. “I have some food and drinks for you, guys!” She chimed happily. Bucky took it from her and thanked her. Steve groaned a “thanks” before slouching down on the ground. “Are you okay?” Rebecca asked a little worried. “Yeah, just hurt my back.” Steve answered shrugging, groaning immediately from the pain shot that went through his back. “Take care.” Steve nodded, smiling thankfully. 

 

When Rebecca left, Bucky hurried over to Steve. Guilt was seen in his eyes, as he apologised frantically. Steve smiled at him. “It’s okay.” He got up slowly and wanted to go on cleaning one of the cages. Bucky softly pushed him against the wall, making him face it and pulled up his shirt. He bent down and started kissing his lower back. He kissed everywhere possible, apologising while doing so. 

 

He kissed all the way up to Steve’s shoulders and slowly massaged them. “I’m so sorry, Stevie. I should have watched out.” Steve turned around and smiled at him sweetly. 

 

“You’re so adorable.” Bucky chuckled, while pulling him in for a hug. Steve hugged him tightly. “It’s okay, Bucky.” Bucky leant down slowly, staring into his lover’s eyes. They shared a soft short kiss, and kept staring at each other during it. After that they went to drink and eat whatever Bex had brought them. 

 

When they had finished their food and drinks, they went on cleaning the last cages. 

 

“Well, that was the last one.” Bucky said happily. Steve hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “We’re a great team.” “No. We’re great partners.” Bucky joked while turning around. “Partners in crime.” He told Steve. “And partners in love.” Steve said back. They both leant in and kissed each other softly. After the kiss they walked back hand in hand. And of course right before they’d walk around the corner they dropped the other’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! More soon! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long but here's another chapter!

Steve decided to take a shower first. While Steve was in the shower, Bucky was writing a new song. He softly played on his guitar and sang with it, to see if the lyrics would fit the melody. Bex came in and sat down next to him. 

 

“That sounds beautiful, bro.” She told him. “Thanks, Bex.” He replied, smiling proudly. Steve walked in, in just his boxers, trying to dry his hair with his towel. “Your turn.” He told Bucky. Bucky put away his guitar and got his clean clothing. Steve had walked out again and gone to his own room. “I’m just taking a shower, I’ll be right back.” Rebecca smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting right here.” She told him. 

 

While Bucky was showering, he was also wondering. _Why would Bex wait for him?_ Something seemed to be wrong… Rebecca played a little with his guitar, and Steve was trying to write some lyrics, both awaiting Bucky. When Bucky came back he knocked on Steve’s door. “Steve?” He asked. “Bex needed me, so uhm… I’ll come later okay?” Steve nodded at him. “Sure, babe.” He joked. Bucky chuckled at him. “More babe for you in just a moment.” He promised, with a wink. 

 

Bucky walked to his room and closed the door, before he sat down next to Rebecca on his bed. “What’s up Bex?” Rebecca put away her brother’s guitar and smirked. “Did you see the drawing I made?” She asked. “Drawing?” Bucky replied not having noticed the piece of paper on his desk. 

 

Rebecca stood up and walked over to his desk to pick it up. She smirked as she walked back to him. She handed him the drawing with the backside up. “For Bucky’s eyes only” He read out loud. He looked up at her and she urged him to turn it around. 

 

Bucky did as he was told and turned the piece of paper around. “Oh my god, Bex this is gorgeous!” He exclaimed, before even noticing who she had drawn. He read the message she had written next to it and suddenly started to blush. Rebecca giggled as she observed him getting flustered. 

 

Bucky’s eyes scanned the paper and he recognised himself and his boyfriend. He looked up at his sister with a bright blush. “I… You knew?” He mumbled, awkwardly. Rebecca softly slapped him over the head. “Of course I know you idiot.” She scoffed. 

 

She kissed his cheek. “You two are so cute, man.” She said with a slight smirk, to which Bucky blushed even more.

 

“It’s beautiful, Bex.” He said, looking back at the drawing. “I love it.” He whispered, stunned by it’s beauty and by her actually making this. 

 

“Well, good. Cause it’s yours.” She exclaimed standing up. Bucky quickly put down the drawing and stood up to hug his sister. “Thank you, Bex.” He said as he thanked her genuinely. 


	15. Chapter 15

Steve walked into Bucky’s room with a questioning look. “So what was she doing here?” “Just needed to give me something.” Steve shrugged. “Okay.” “What are you doing here?” Bucky asked, walking over to him and locking the door behind him. “Just needed a kiss.” Bucky pulled his face up and pecked his lips. He unlocked the door and opened it. “You’re ready to go.” He told him, smirking. 

 

Steve closed the door and locked it again. He took a hold of Bucky’s t-shirt and pulled him back to his lips. “More than one.” He said against his lips. “And more passionate, if you don’t mind.” “And what if I do?” Bucky asked, lips still nearly touching, while pushing Steve backwards, making him walk over to his bed. 

 

“Then you’ll have to suffer.” “Why?” “Because I’m going to kiss you that way anyway, if you like it or not.” “Isn’t that a bit rude?” He went on, now pushing Steve down onto the bed. “Why would it?” “I mean next to, you know, needing my consent… It’d be rude because…” Bucky didn’t know how to finish his sentence. 

 

Steve chuckled. “See-” “Because it would be very hard for me to kiss you passionately like that and not be allowed to do anything else.” Bucky cut him off, while crawling on top of him. Their lips kept touching slightly whenever either one of them said something, but they never kissed properly. 

 

Steve groaned in agreement to Bucky’s statement, but also in frustration; he wanted to kiss Bucky so badly. “But I wouldn’t mind.” “As I said; rude.” “It’s rude that I wouldn’t mind if you went down on me?” Steve asked, getting a little closer, so their lips touched even more when they talked. 

 

“Hmm… I don’t know… We should find out.” Bucky said moving down and tearing open Steve’s button-up shirt. He caressed his chest while kissing it all over. He slowly worked his way up, all the way to Steve’s neck, stopping at his nipple to teasingly bite on it, and kiss it better afterwards. When he reached Steve’s neck he sucked on it gently and licked it slowly and teasingly. Steve moaned softly, liking the pleasant feeling Bucky was giving him. 

 

Bucky kissed his way up to his ear and softly nibbled on it. “You’re liking it, aren’t you?” Steve moaned in agreement. Bucky licked over his jawline to his lips, while caressing his chest. He licked Steve’s lips, before Steve opened them to suck Bucky into a heated kiss. They made out for a few minutes, Bucky still caressing Steve’s chest and Steve softly pulling on Bucky’s hair. 

 

Bucky rubbed his crotch against Steve’s a little, hormones taking over. Steve moaned softly from the fiction. Bucky licked his lips, before kissing him again. “Oh man…!” Steve went on moaning. Bucky pinned his boyfriend’s hands to the bed and linked their fingers. He pecked him again and again, before just keeping their lips together, and melting into another heated kiss. Steve pushed his pelvis up, giving their crotches even more friction. They both moaned softly into each other’s mouths.

 

“DINNER!” Bucky’s mother yelled, while pounding on the door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!


	16. Chapter 16

“DINNER!” Bucky’s mother yelled, while pounding on the door. 

 

Bucky flew off of Steve and looked at the door. “Y-yes..!” He answered out of breath. They heard Bucky’s mother walk back downstairs. Bucky crawled back to Steve and giggled. “I think I just had a heart attack.” “Oh man, me too..!” Steve agreed, giggling with him. Bucky leant down and kissed him again.

 

He lay his head down on Steve’s chest for a moment, just to breathe deeply and relax himself. When he was fully relaxed he got up and softly kissed Steve. “Let’s eat.” Steve nodded and got up, shoving Bucky aside. Bucky pouted. “Not so fast..! I wasn’t finished yet!” He leant in and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “You… are amazing.” He told him, before slowly reconnecting their lips in a sweet and loving kiss. 

 

They got away from each other and straightened up, before walking down for dinner. During dinner they tried hard not to look at each other, or giggle, or accidentally say something that might reveal their secret. 

 

After a long, rather awkwardly silent dinner they got sent out to get the horses back in their cages. Which was easier said than done. It took them hours to get them all back into their own cages. 

 

When they were finally done they slouched against the wall in the stables and slid down to the ground. Steve’s head fell onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Man, why does that always take so long?” Bucky whined. “Maybe next time we should starve them and then we’ll get them inside with food.” Steve breathed out, still a little out of breath from running after the horses. 

 

Bucky kissed Steve’s head, with a soft smile. “You sound cute when you’re out of breath.” Steve suddenly held up his hand with a soft “Oh” between heavy breaths. He reached in his pocket and got out his inhaler. He quickly shook it wildly, before pushing it into his mouth and breathing in deeply as he pushed the button. After a couple of seconds of complete silence, while Steve held his breath, he breathed out again. He put the cap back on it and shoved it into his pocket.

 

Bucky giggled softly at him. Steve looked up at him and smiled as he looked into Bucky’s smiling eyes. He pecked his lips and settled down again. “We should really try that though.” “Or you should get better lung condition.” 

 

Steve looked down and started playing with his hands. “What’s wrong, baby?” Bucky asked, noticing he got uncomfortable. “It’s the asthma… it got loads worse, because of my parents… They smoked inside the house even though they knew about my asthma.” He sighed heavily. 

 

Bucky felt sorry for him. He took his face in both hands and looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry I brought it up.” He apologised. “But it’ll get better, Stevie. I promise it will.” He softly kissed his lips, lingering on them for a few seconds. Steve smiled sadly. “It already has.” 

 

Bucky realised what Steve meant and that made him smile widely. He kissed him again and again. “Oh my god, I don’t even know what to say right now.” Bucky exclaimed. 

 

Steve started giggling excessively. “What?!” Bucky wondered, not understanding Steve’s sudden burst of giggles. “You’re such a fanboy!” Steve giggled in response. Bucky hit him playfully. “I’m not!” He exclaimed, but Steve just kept laughing. Bucky stood up indignantly and walked away with his arms crossed. 

 

Steve quickly went after him and hugged him from behind. “You’re still _my_ fanboy.” Steve told him, before he leant over his shoulder to kiss the back of his cheek affectionately. 

 

Bucky turned in his arms. “Gladly I am.” He pecked his lips and turned around to walk back home. Just as now usual, their hands lost contact as soon as they reached the corner.

 

That night they both went to their own rooms. They texted each other a ‘Goodnight baby! Xx’ and went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short!


	17. Chapter 17

They couldn’t really spend the next few days together. They both had a lot of work to do. Bucky even had to work over hours, because he had taken the Monday off. By the end of the week they were both exhausted. On top of that they had missed each other so much. They had missed being together, _alone_. 

 

So that Friday night they decided to watch a film together. They went to Bucky's room with a ton of popcorn and some DVDs. They cuddled up together on Bucky's bed, with the popcorn on one side of them and their drinks on the other. They had to lean over each other to get either one of the things. And every time they did, they would peck the other's lips before grabbing what they wanted. Halfway through the first film, Bucky had fallen asleep. A few minutes later Steve did the same. 

 

They stayed like that till the next morning. They woke up and giggled when their eyes locked. “We fell asleep.” “I know man…” Bucky sighed. “What’s wrong?” “Well, I had planned on spending the whole night with you…” Steve softly kissed his lips. “It’s okay. We still have tomorrow and today.” He said as if it was part of a poem. 

 

Bucky giggled at him and cuddled closer to his chest. “Yes we do. Two whole days, just for me and you.” Bucky said back. Steve chuckled. “We should write poems.” Bucky laughed with him. “We could… But I don’t know if we should.” “Well I know I would.” They both giggled. 

 

“Oh and maybe we could go to that place I have to go to! St… Stan… Strano..?” Bucky started laughing hysterically. “If you want to…” He laughed, poking his belly. Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of place is it? You keep laughing when we talk about it.” “You’ll see.” Bucky told him with a crooked smile and a wink. 

 

He got out of bed and grabbed his phone. “We should ask Peggy and the rest to come too!” Bucky said happily. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Bucky, who was standing there in just his boxers. Bucky noticed his staring and looked up at him with a slight smirk. 

 

He slowly walked over to him and sat down on his lap, legs on either side of Steve’s. He kissed Steve’s lips and pushed him back onto the bed. “I know you want me.” He practically growled against Steve’s lips. Steve smirked and kissed his lips. “I do. I really do.” He kissed him again, a little longer now. 

 

“But you have to call Peggy and stuff first.” Bucky settled down on Steve’s lap and took a hold of his phone again. He called Angie first and then Peggy, to tell her Angie was coming too, so she had to come. After that he called Dugan, and he agreed to come as well and said he would bring some friends. Bucky giggled when he hung up his phone. “This is going to be so much fun!”


	18. Chapter 18

They got up and got into their clothing, before going downstairs for some breakfast. They were met by a grinning Rebecca and both men blushed a little and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. 

“I noticed you two coming out of the same room.” Rebecca exclaimed, walking after them. Neither one of them said a word. Rebecca giggled and slapped Steve’s ass. “Hey!” He exclaimed. Rebecca just laughed and left the room. 

Bucky quickly went over to Steve and hugged him, grabbing his butt in the progress. “If she’s ever gonna slap your ass again, I will slap her face. Your ass is mine. And mine only.” Bucky growled, making Steve chuckle. “You’re so cute.” He said smiling brightly. Bucky’s heart stopped beating for a second when he saw the smile he loved most. He pecked Steve’s lips happily and hugged him tighter. “You’re the best, Stevie.” 

Steve blushed quite a deep shade of red at this compliment. “You’re so much better though.” He admitted. Bucky leant back and shook his head. “Nope. Not true. You…” He started before pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “…are the best. Ever.” Steve looked down shyly, not sure of what to say. Bucky kissed his forehead and made him look back up by putting two fingers underneath his chin. He caressed his face and smiled at him. “You’re perfect.” He whispered. 

A tear rolled down Steve’s face and he sniffled. “I love you, Bucky.” He whispered nearly inaudible. Bucky stared into his love filled eyes, his own eyes showing just as much love as the ones he was looking into. “I love you too, Steve.”

Just as they kissed Bucky’s mom was about to walk into the kitchen. Rebecca, who had been standing just around the corner the whole time, quickly took their mom away from the kitchen and started a chat. The chat wasn’t really about anything, seeing that Rebecca couldn’t help but picture the two guys kissing each other. She kept getting distracted by her own thoughts and mental pictures.

The two young men had ended their romantic kiss and started making breakfast again. When they walked into the living room Rebecca sighed and gave up trying to keep their mom away from the two boys. Her mother looked at her weirdly, but decided to shrug it off. “I’m going to make some coffee, do any of you want some too?” They all shook their head and the woman left the room.

Rebecca turned on the TV and tried to hide the fact that she was actually only paying attention to her brother and his boyfriend. 

Steve was still looking at Bucky with love filled eyes, not paying any attention to the TV and totally forgetting his breakfast. Bucky giggled when he noticed his staring. “Stevie, your breakfast.” He told him with a tiny wink. Steve blushed. “Oh yeah... Oops…” He said sheepishly. Bucky chuckled at him and wanted to kiss him, but he held himself. Rebecca was in the same room as them, and he wasn’t sure how to tell her yet, so he had to wait. 

When they had finished breakfast they went to feed the animals. When they were done with that both young men took a shower. 

Steve walked back into Bucky’s room when he was done with his shower and sat down on his lap. “What do you wanna do today?” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and leant his head against Steve’s arm. “I dunno… something for just the two of us?” Steve kissed Bucky’s head and hummed in agreement. “But what…?” “We could watch the movie from last night?” Steve suggested. “And stay awake this time.” Bucky giggled. Steve nodded. “Let’s do it!” 

They went to get some new popcorn and drinks and settled on Bucky’s bed yet again. Bucky turned on the DVD and cuddled up to Steve. “Should we lock the door?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. “Mother usually leaves for groceries around this time, so we should be fine.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s head. “Good.”


	19. Chapter 19

The film ended, making Bucky groan. “I don’t wanna move…” He muttered. Steve chuckled. “Shall I do it then?” “NO! I need my pillow!” Bucky pleaded. Steve chuckled again, “You’re such an idiot.” Bucky pouted and slowly let him go. “Well then you can go…” He mumbled. “Steve stood up. “Gotta pee first, okay?” “M’kay. AND NEVER COME BACK!” Steve winked at him. “I will.” 

When Steve came back he put in a new movie and quickly crawled over to Bucky. He took a hold of his face and softly kissed him. “I’m sorry I left, baby.” Bucky mumbled something, but Steve didn’t care. “Stop whining and just kiss me, you idiot.” Bucky giggled and quickly kissed him. 

Someone knocked on the door and the two flew away from each other, causing Bucky to fall off the bed. The door opened and Bucky’s mom was standing at the door, looking confused. Bucky quickly stood up and laughed awkwardly. “Uhm… I was just about to pee.” He said and quickly left the room to do so.

When he came back his mother was gone. He looked around making sure she really was gone and quickly pecked Steve’s lips. “I’m glad she’s gone.” Bucky sighed out relieved. Steve chuckled. “Someone loves his mom.” “Of course I do. I just love _you_ so much more.” He said kissing him again. After a long, sweet kiss they parted and went on with watching the new movie. 

They cuddled up together, holding the other tightly, savouring every second they spent together. Halfway the film Bucky’s father walked in without knocking. The guys looked up in horror. Bucky’s father looked at them disgusted. “Next time don’t fall, you idiot!” Steve chuckled, pushing Bucky off of him. Bucky giggled nervously. “Sorry. It’s just hard to keep standing on the bed when you’re moving around like an idiot, Steve.” 

Bucky’s father coughed to get their attention again. Both young men looked up a little nervously. “I came to ask if any of you wants coffee.” He stated a little annoyed. They looked at each other and both nodded. “Yes please. For both of us please.” Bucky answered politely. He hated being so polite to his dad. It felt so forced and overrated. But he wasn’t sure what kind of mood his dad was in, so he just decided to keep it polite. His dad nodded and left the room again.  
  
Once again they cuddled up together and went on with watching the movie. "You know… We should do this more often. Just some you and me time." Bucky told Steve, looking up at him with a sweet smile. "Yes we should. We totally should." Steve agreed. Bucky leant up to kiss his lips. Steve made him turn so they could kiss properly. 

  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without waiting Bucky's mother opened the door. The guys were just fast enough to not make her notice anything. She told them to be a little more social and come downstairs soon. "Oh and your coffee is ready." They both nodded politely. "We'll be downstairs soon." The woman smiled and nodded again, before closing the door.

  
"That was close!" Steve exclaimed. Bucky chuckled a little, but was still annoyed. He leant up to peck Steve's lips. "Yes it was." He paused the movie and got up. "Let's get social!" He said sarcastically. Steve laughed at him. "Sure... Let’s get social…!"  
  
Bucky and Steve both went downstairs to go drink their coffee. They went to sit next to each other on the couch, but stayed a little bit away from each other. While drinking coffee and being 'social' they got closer and closer to each other. Both Bucky's parents started to notice, so Rebecca quickly moved in to sit next to her brother.

"Thanks bro, this is less lonely." She said smiling at him. Bucky looked back not understanding. He looked into his sister's eyes to see them looking at something else. He followed the look and noticed how close he had gotten to Steve. He got white, but quickly put on his poker face remembering Rebecca had saved him. "I noticed you were getting a little lonely over there, so yeah." He nudged her a little, secretly thanking her with his eyes. 

  
When they had finished their coffee, both boys quickly went back upstairs. "Where are you going so fast?” His mom asked. "Oh we just want to see how the movie ends, we had to pause it at a cliffhanger." Bucky explained giggling a little. His parents nodded and Rebecca chuckled.   
-Just for the movie huh?-  
Rebecca texted him.   
-Shut up-  
She received back a few seconds later. Rebecca chuckled again and put back her phone. "Idiot" she muttered under her breath.  
  
When they had gotten upstairs, they let themselves fall on the bed laughing about their own stupidity. Steve crawled half on top of Bucky and practically threw his lips against Bucky's. Bucky protested a little. "A little more tenderly is allowed." He murmured against his lips.

Steve backed off and pouted. "Sorry, I just _really_ felt like kissing you." Bucky chuckled at him. "That's okay babe." Steve held his face and caressed it before he went on kissing him, this time more passionately. Bucky smiled into the kiss. "You're a punk, you know that?" Steve backed off. "Thank you very much, sir." "You're welcome babe." Bucky chimed cheekily. He leant up to peck his lips.

  
"Let's watch the movie, and finally have some romantic time alone…" He said when he backed off. "Sure thing." Steve agreed giggling a little. “Finally.” He chuckled. “We were kissing just a few seconds ago, but okay.” He added. “Yeah but we keep getting interrupted, and we nearly got caught a few times.” Steve sighed a little. “Yeah true… but we’ll have our time now.” He said smiling. “I hope so.” Bucky said sighing again.

  
They cuddled up together just like about an hour ago, and went to watch how the movie continued. 


	20. Chapter 20

Completely cuddled up together, expecting no one to walk in anymore, they watched the film. Every now and then they would look at the other and kiss for a moment. A few minutes later they just ended up kissing and cuddling and chatting a bit. They were mostly kissing though. 

Suddenly someone walked in without knocking, scaring the boys shitless. “Stay the fuck out of my room for fuck’s sake! Can’t I just stay in my room and have some private time?! Jesus fuck! We just want to be left alone!” 

Rebecca gasped in shock. “Well excuse me, I just came by to say hi to my brother, but I’ll leave you alone to have sex with your boyfriend!” “SHUT UP Bex!” Bucky screamed back. “W-what if mom and dad heard that…?”

He whispered suddenly panicked . Rebecca sighed and closed the door behind her. “Look I’m sorry for walking in on… on whatever I walked in on… but if you don’t want any of us in, then lock the damn door!” 

Bucky sighed out frustrated. “Ugh, just go away Bex…” “Sure, I’m gone!” She ripped open the door and stormed out. Bucky sighed heavily. “Great…” He quickly got out of bed and ran to the door.

“Bex?” Rebecca turned around angrily. “I’m sorry… I thought you were mom…” He whispered. His sister sighed and walked back to him. “It’s okay, bro. You’re lucky it’s me, you wouldn’t have gotten away with talking that way to her!” She said hugging him. “Now go back to your boyfriend.” “BEX!” Bucky exclaimed. Rebecca just giggled and walked away. “Have fun!” She teased. 

Bucky sighed, chuckling and walked back inside, closing the door and locking it this time. He crawled back onto the bed and on top of Steve. “I think she might be onto us.” He whispered to his lips. “So you locked the door.” Steve answered giggling a little. “Yes. And so no one will interrupt us again today…” Bucky said with a wink. “Hehehe” Steve exclaimed. “Go you.”

They cuddle up together and chatted for a while. “Let’s record another song?!” Bucky suddenly exclaimed. Steve smiled brightly. “Yes, let’s do that!” Bucky got up and grabbed his guitar. After a while of debating on which song they would cover they started to practice. It all turned out great so after about half an hour they were content with their song. 

Bucky grabbed his camera and placed it on his desk. “Ready?” “Yup!” Steve exclaimed. Bucky turned on the camera and walked over to Steve, taking his guitar out of his hands. They first said hi and said which song they would be playing and then Bucky started to play. Steve sang with all his might, surprising Bucky. During practice Steve had sounded great already, but this was amazing!

Surprised by how great he sounded Bucky stopped playing and went to kiss his boyfriend. “That was perfect!” He said happily. Steve looked at the camera and then back at Bucky. He smirked and grabbed his face to kiss it properly. Bucky giggled and put away his guitar. He flung his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed back sweetly. 

“We’ll cut this out of the video” Steve giggled against Bucky’s lips. Bucky hummed in agreement and went on kissing him. “This is more important anyway.” Bucky added. They kissed delicately for a while, until someone knocked on the door. Bucky backed off and sighed heavily. 

“What?” He asked annoyed. “James Buchanan Barnes, do not talk to me with that tone.” His mother told him sharply. Bucky sighed. “Sorry mother.” His mother sighed too, clearly not believing his apology. 

“I came to ask when you’re going to clean the stables, they won’t clean themselves and it’s Steven’s day off.” Bucky sighed yet again. “I’ll be there in a sec.” Without replying his mother walked away. 

“Well I guess I gotta get up then…” He said, not moving one bit. Steve chuckled at him and kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute.” “Am not!” “Uhm yes.” He fought back. “You’re totally adorable! Now get your ass out of bed and go clean the stables for me.” Bucky groaned and rolled over. “I don’t wanna…” 

“You clean the stables, I edit the video, when you’re back you can see the video.” Steve told him smiling softly. Bucky nodded and pecked Steve’s lips. “Don’t forget to turn off the camera first, it’s still recording.” Steve looked at the camera and saw the little red light. “Oh oops.” He giggled. 

They kissed softly before Bucky stood up and went to clean the stables. Steve picked up the camera and made it stop recording. “Let’s edit this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and feedback are very, very much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments, concerns, critique, everything is welcome and much appreciated. <3


End file.
